Davis and the Princess
by morgan kingsley
Summary: Side story to Digimon Adventure. Takes place in between Etemon and Myotismon arcs. The story of what Davis did to save two worlds. With the help of a spirit of the twilight. To save the world of the twilight and digital world. An AU story
1. Green Orb

**DAVIS AND THE PRINCESS**

**PART 1: THE GREEN ORB**

After waking up from a dream, Davis looked at his calendar. When he saw the date, he got up and looked at his journal. He was going to write more into that later. The dream that he had was interesting, though.

It was showing a young boy, who he must have assumed was just him younger, and a bridge. This was on a really rainy day, or night to say. A bridge leading to a castle down opened down, and out rode a girl, about maybe the age of the young boy. With her was an older female, who could have been her caretaker. Yeah, that's what Davis settled with. Then after he saw them ride off, another man showed up on his own horse. Davis then felt himself in that part of the dream, as if he where real. The man looked at him, and Davis felt paralyzed, and the man grabbed onto him. That was when he woke up.

This was a new kind of dream, one that he never had before. Maybe it was a sign that he needed to return to the digital world. Be the hero he promised Starmon not to long ago that he would be. But before that, maybe he would go around Highton View Terrace a little. Enough to find a place with good Wi-Fi reception. Then he could take the computer gate inside.

"I have the answer." Davis said to himself. "The school computer lab." Then he changed his clothes, a purple shirt. Dark blue shorts, and a red blue vest. That had red flames on the bottom. He kept his spiky, since he honestly didn't care much for that detail of his appearance. Once he walked outside into his living room, he found his parents asleep. He wrote a note, so they wouldn't worry about him when they see him gone.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Heading out to the middle school, going to the computer lab. I won't be gone long. See you later today._

_Davis_

Davis put the note on his desk. Looking around, he found the picture of his modern day family and him on a trip. He picked it up, and put it in his pocket.

"I will be coming back, just in case it takes much longer than I intend on doing this project in." He told himself, and got out the door. They where always gone until like five or six. Then they would always go out to dinner, and get something for the whole family. So it was no surprise when it was four a clock and they haven't even called yet. He left the house, and walked down the stairs. Waited at the streets, and crossed when nobody was there to stop him or run him over. He knew that he would survive it without even getting phased, due to him being practically immortal. But he didn't want to cause trouble for others around town. At the other side of the street, he went to the school. Walked inside, and found almost nobody there. That was good for him, since he didn't want anybody else seeing him doing what he was going to do. he walked slowly to the computer lab, and went inside. Once inside, and turned on one of the computers. Then pressed the combination of buttons that only he knew would open up the gate. The computer sucked him in, as intended. This was the computer that the new branch of digidestined would be using from that time one. Since with that combination of buttons, he activated it as a gate. All they needed was a digivice. But Davis did it the classic way, the combination.

When he was inside the digital world, he found himself on a bed. He looked around the house, and found nobody in it. He found a letter reading 'for anybody who can find this place, this is a safe zone. Many things that you need to travel this land with can be found here. Use them wisely and well, since you don't want to lose or ruin them.' Davis put the note away, and looked around even more. There was a pot, and he found some money in it.

"I will take half of it. Leave some for the next person to stop by." Davis said, and put some money in his pocket. He knew for sure he would need that. Then walked outside, telling himself that he would come back if he truly needed something else.

Once outside, he found a child digimon on the bottom. Davis then saw that he was on a house raised in the tress by a ladder. The child digimon looked like they never even seen a human before now.

"What are you?" It asked, and jumped up. "Can you come down, so I could see you better?" It asked its second question, and Davis went down the ladder. At the bottom, the digimon took its awful good time just to examine him. Even smelling him like crazy. He didn't reject, until it started pulling down Davis's pants.

"Hey, okay. Let's not do that. What is this village anyways? No wait, which of the eight provinces is this? Or which of the four continents?" Davis knew many things. Like that there where four continents. Server, File Island, Diamond lands. And Sapphire Island. He knew the names weren't that good, but it was a part of history, so he just let the names be what they were. Then there was eight provinces, two for each continent. And in those provinces, there where several county's. With a city inside them, and a castle by the same name of the county and city, like a capital. Then most county's had several villages in them. It was very complex, and he was in like one of possibly two or three hundred villages. Maybe that was pushing it a little too far, but still. Maybe this child digimon would be able to give him some directions or some other good stuff. The child digimon led Davis to the main village, and he saw about five or six small houses.

"Why don't you take a look around this place?" The small digimon said, and Davis thanked the digimon by giving it two dollars, and left it. He went into the first most obvious place, the shop. Inside it, he saw the store owner. A older female digimon, who looked really sad. Davis walked up to the female digimon owner. To see what the problem was.

"Is there any assistance that you need?" Davis asked, and the female digimon looked up at him. As if relived that somebody asked her if she needed any help.

"My cat got away. She hasn't returned recently. I think I know what the thing to attract her back here would be. She loves fish, and if you can help me on two things, I will let you keep both items that you need. But for now, they are just for borrows." The female digimon told Davis, and he wondered what he would need to do.

"I have this bad bee-hive outside the store. I will let you borrow a slingshot to take the hive down, and afterwards, I will let you borrow a fishing rod to get a fish out of the pond in the village. Then if the cat finds the fish, and returns here, I will be thankful of you. Then you can keep the slingshot and fishing rod for good. Free of charge. What will you say?" Davis didn't really know if he needed a fishing rod or slingshot, but he would help any citizen in the digital world. Since he felt this was his calling. So he decided that he would do this, and let her give him the reward she wanted afterwards.

"I will do it. To help out another digimon with a problem going on." Davis responded, and the female digimon gave him the slingshot for the first task. Davis walked out of the shop, and looked around for the bee hive on the store somewhere. He couldn't believe that it took him like three minutes to find it, but when he did, he aimed at the bee hive. He saw that he only had five seeds to fire with, so he pretty much had to get it right. He fired once, missed. Fired again, hit it, but wouldn't fall down. Tried a third time, missed again, but hit a couple bees. Hit a fourth time, and it fell on the ground. After the fifth hit, the bees swarmed out of the bee hive and flew out of the village. Going to a new place. Davis picked the hive up, and showed the female digimon store owner what he had done.

"So you got the hive down. That took like ten minutes to do, but you have my thanks for getting these bees out of my place now. I will hand you the fishing rod, and the pond is fifteen minutes north of here. I bet the cat will be there, and will follow you back here if you catch the fish." The female store owner told Davis, and handed him a average size fishing rod. About the size of one you would see in a store. He walked outside, and headed up the town. On his way, he saw a male middle aged digimon fishing at the end of the pond.

"Howdy there human! You look a lot like the ones that appear in the books of legend. Not that it really matters. Anyways, I see you have a fishing rod, but no bait. As any fishermen would know, there is no way you can fish without a bait for the rod. So I will hand you a bait for free. Hopefully you would be able to catch the fish that you need with it. If you need more after this, I will be willing to hand you one, for a dollar of a price." The male fishing digimon said, and handed Davis the bait he was talking about. "Good luck on you fishing." Davis left the male fishermen alone to try and fish something out. Davis never fished before in his entire life. No wait, maybe twice. But still, not a lot considering his years. He grabbed the rod, and threw the line in. After he put the bait at the top, and waited. While waiting, he saw the cat that the female store owner was looking for. He just hoped he would get the fish, and the cat would follow. After like what felt like nearly half an hour, something was pulling on the rod. It was a fish, a small red one. He kept pulling back, and the fish grabbed the bait. Then Davis pulled back harder and harder, and got the fish. He was surprised that it worked so well after this being like the third time he ever done so, in his entire life.

"Wow. I got the fish already. Not complaining. I'm just shocked. He looked at the cat, and when he was close to it. The cat started running after him. Davis then ran towards the store, and got inside. The cat was right behind him, and the female digimon owner looked really happy.

"Thank you. Thank you. In less than two hours, you helped a digimon in need human. It might have been small, but you are always welcome to this store during hours. As a friend, and prices will be fifty percent less for you. As a added bonus, I will let you keep the fishing rod and slingshot." She told him, and Davis wondered how she ever even got them

"Might I ask, how and where did you get these?" Davis asked, and she looked sad.

"My son had them. He died a while back. By this thing called Devimon. I still have his picture, but that is most dear to me. If there is one thing I will keep, it is that. No amount of money or work for me can get that picture away from me." She told him, and he handed her three dollars.

"Sorry to hear for your loss. This will be just for you. To help you get closer to retirement funds." Davis said, and was about to head out the door, when he thought of something. "I will be back. Where is the way out of here?" He asked, and the female digimon pointed south.

"Back the way you came is the only sure route. Go that way, and take a left. Then there is a route that leads to this beautiful spring. Any traveler human or digimon should see it. Only one in the entire continent of Diamond Lands. And one of four in the entire digital world, each continent has one." She told him, and Davis thanked her once again. Then walked out of the store. He went around the village. When he was about to head right back to the area he started from, like the female store owner suggested, there was a loud yell.

"Help! I need someone to help me get my bulls back in there house!" Davis debated it over himself, and decided that he should at least give it a try. He walked over to the screaming man digimon. Another male digimon, about a little older than the one fishing. A hunched back, and squinted eyes.

"Please. Get my bulls back to their little house that they should be in. Borrow the horse next to me for help. If you go fast enough, then they will all run back. Then take that average sized wooden poll and bar up the door with it. Then they will stay inside that place until they stay tamed. I have no reward, I just need the help. If they don't get put back, then they could possibly rampage all over town and destroy so many houses from it. Do the kind thing sir, and I will be indebted to you." The male hunched back digimon said, and Davis didn't really want to do it. Since it would have been night by the time he was done. But he decided that it wouldn't have been the worst thing ever. So he got on the horse, and started rounding up all the bulls. There were ten of them, and when he was done. He did the thing the hunched back digimon told him to do. That was put the giant wooden poll over the door. Locking it, and making sure that none could get out. Then he walked back to the hunched back digimon.

"Thank you. As I said before, there is no reward sadly. But I will let you on your way. I also learned the best way to round up the horses. So now I can do it easier when this happened again. But I hope it doesn't." The male digimon said, and sent Davis on his way. He left the village, and was back to his starting place. He looked to his left, and saw the path that the female store owner digimon said there was. He walked into it, and saw a huge bridge over a giant cliff that's end he saw none of. He walked it slowly, in fear that he would fall. Since the bridge swayed one way or another with every step. He got slower about half way, and took his time more. When he reached the end, he saw a huge opening. It was amazing to look at, and he couldn't believe what he has just walked into. That was one thing about the digital world. Sometimes when he went inside it, he was taken into what was possible the greatest world of wonders there could possibly be. He had been proud to be a part of this creation and experience all along the way. Save for the last few years, when he was just a kid for a second time. He saw the trees, and marveled at them. There were tons of forests in this world, but this was the most amazing. He called this 'The Great Forest'. He looked around, to see if there was that spring the female shop owner digimon told him about. He wanted to see that for himself at least once. Even for just a minute. After a little wandering around, he saw a bush. He walked towards it, and looked behind it. When he did, he saw it. The most amazing spring that he had ever put his eyes upon. It was light, and everything about it was just a beauty to look at. The flow and water pouring down from the top was something that he had never seen to such a great extent. He walked around the bush, and stepped inside the springs. He didn't feel his shoes or socks getting wet, just them getting adjusted to a new landscape. There were five digimon there at the spring to. Four female, the oldest being a late teenager. Then one male, who looked the same as the oldest female, give or take a year to him. Davis walked up to them. All five turning around to see him.

"Hello. It is nice to see such a nice human face. What brings you here?" The older female said, and Davis couldn't think of a good honest answer without him sounding weird.

"Just looking around. Do you live in this village?' He asked, wondering if they were allowed out this late. The male nodded, and Davis looked around. The spring looked like it had a certain light towards it. Everyone kept a nice, perfect silence for a while. Then a burning fire went right for them. Davis yelled at them to get down. They did, but then the worst happened. Arrows of fire shot towards them, and a bunch of boars rode towards them. Each having a master Orc looking digimon. All fat and looked like they had been experienced warriors. They grabbed the digimon, and punched Davis in the face. He fell down, stunned. The boars rode around him for a minute, and he was able to see it. Each of the Orcs shooting fire arrows on the ground, forming a circle around him. When he passed out, all the Orcs, bulls and digimon of the village were gone. When he looked upon it, he noticed that the young child digimon who saw him when he first arrived being taken to, so there was six of them gone. He couldn't do anything about it, and that was all his fault. He should have, but he couldn't.

When he awoke, he knew it was past midnight. Easy. He got up, and then something happened. He screamed really loud, so that most digimon from the village could probably hear him. He felt his body form change, and that lasted a minute or two. Then felt like he was an entirely different thing. An entirely different creature. Then a female spirit showed up before him.

"You are the hero that the gods want? You don't look that great in adult or little kid." She said, and Davis looked down. Then he saw it. He was in the body of a ten year old.

"What the heck? Why is this happening?" he asked, and she told him to keep quiet.

"You will be turning back in fourth from a ten year old kids body to the adult body that you have before the end comes. Don't worry, you're still the one-hundred and forty-seven year old man you are, just in a ten year old body. Not that much different, considering you are in a normal fifteen year old body normally. Don't worry, when you go back to Earth and everything, I will change you back to your normal self. But this is needed, for you to complete your task that I have." The female spirit said, and Davis wondered what she was talking about.

"What task do you have that needs me to be a child again for parts of it?" Davis asked, and the female spirit had a very sad expression on her face. Davis felt great pity for her, and didn't know quite what to say.

"There is this land called the twilight. They tried to take this world over during the time World War 1 was happening on Earth. You remember that right?" She asked, and Davis nodded.

"One of the darkest times of this world. Aside from the Era of Darkness. What brings this world up again?" Davis asked, and the female spirit looked as if she where in honest pain.

"There is a evil king trying to take this world again form the twilight. Instead, this time, he made the digital world and the twilight world nearly the same thing. Making us the same world, and living the same way you all do. But since we are just the twilight, we can never reveal ourselves fully to the digimon. And since the digital world is not the same as the one of twilight, digimon can never see us. We are two worlds, that are in the same one as another, but we don't know of it. We need a hero. I need a hero. You are the one." The female spirit said, and looked completely honest. Davis could see the pain in her eyes, like even the thought of it hurt.

"What is it that I need to do exactly?" Davis asked, and the female spirit looked at him.

"With the ability to transfer to a kid and teenager, you can see this world of twilight as a kid. Since you cannot as a teenager or adult. Once a human reaches thirteen, they can't see it anymore. But you, as ten could. Look around, can you see something strange that you could have sword wasn't there a minute ago, in your teenager body?" The female spirit asked, and Davis did as she told him. At first, there was no difference, but then he caught onto something really quick. A shine on a flower that wasn't there, and Davis went up to it. He picked it up, and the scent was really strong. He had to get used to it after a few seconds.

"I can smell things a lot better, and see shining lights." Davis answered, and noticed something else. Everything except for ten feet in front of him was pitched black.

"Yes, you can smell things like nothing else. A gift from me. Also you can see everything ten feet ahead of you a thousand times better. But everything after that is complete darkness, and you can't see anything after that point. That is a set back to the extra smell and sight just ahead of you. But it can also let you see the world of twilight, as well as the digital world in a way that you never would have before." The female spirit told him, and Davis walked up to her, with the also extra hearing he had, he reached her with no problem. Despite being at least fifteen feet away. This was all very strange for the guy, and needed to take some serious getting used to. That was for sure.

"I think that we should go out a check a little bot of the world of twilight. There is something that I really want you to see. So I will have to knock you out a second time. Sorry for that." The female spirit said, and at least this time, Davis was prepared. She put her hand on his face, and he started feeling his energy drain from him. He then very quickly fell to the ground, and could see nothing.

Davis awoke, and saw the female spirit over him. She was watching him sleep, as if this was very important to her.

"You are awake again. This is your first experience in the current world of twilight. This is a place that you must see, and let everything sink in. This king has gone out of his way to make this place the worst it could be. You are in a room that is barred up. Every house is slowly starting to turn into this. All started when Devimon was creating the black gears. I think that Devimon and the evil king of the world of twilight have a connection in some way. But that will be for later. First, you need to get out of this room. Before the monsters of his creation see you in here. They will kill you if they do. They have almost as little mercy as the evil king." The female spirit told Davis, and he tried to see what could have been accessible from his ten foot sight ability. he put his hand out, and tried feeling for something. Then tried smelling. That was where he got his best luck. He smelled something on the ground. No, a area on the ground. One that felt more worn out than the others. As if putting people or boxes in the room on that one place over and over again. He walked towards it, the ten foot sight getting closer to having that appear in his vision with each step. When he took like another ten steps, he saw the place he was thinking about. It was a small hole on the wall, maybe one that a rat made. To get in and out of this house by secret, so digimon could notice their presence in the house.

"I think I could fit through that hole." Davis said, and he was pretty sure of it with his height decrease. "I'm going to give it a try." He said, and started fitting himself through the hole. He made it inside, and dug his way out onto the other side of it. He was outside. Well, outside of the house that is.

"We are in the sewers connecting the entire underground system in Diamond Lands. I never thought that this place was still around. I thought it was abandoned when the Royal Knights took the digital world over that one brief period of time. If we're lucky, we could find something that could help us. Or maybe this place is abandoned. If so, I wouldn't want to know what could be down here?" The female spirit said. Davis thought to himself that this spirit talked a lot, and would never shut up. That would get very annoying if it kept it. But he went back to his current job at hand. He walked around, bumping into things quite often. With his lack of sight, he didn't find that to be in any way surprising. Then one time, he fell down and pressed a button without even meaning to. Then he heard loud noises, and a door was rising up. Granting them a new way around the sewers.

"Let's try it out." Davis said, and walked to the now opened door. With the spirit close behind him. He walked down a hall, and stepped on some skeletons quite a bit. Making loud cracking noises under his feet.

"I hope that nothing attacks us because of the loud cracking noises." Davis muttered, and continued following down the main hallway path. He wondered how much longer this path would go.

"This path will lead us outside, and we could reach the castle of Twilight through the path that we are going. I feel like we are one step closer to showing you what you need to see." The female spirit told him, and Davis was shocked. Went nearly three minutes without talking. That was a major surprise. He continued down the hallway, the only to noises being his footsteps on the ground, and the bones still cracking under his feet. Then he reached the end of the hallway, he knew this was the case, since he hit his head really hard against the wall. He looked around, and saw a lever. He pulled it, and another door opened. A nice, and wrong breeze started blowing at the. Davis would say wrong because it feels like it isn't supposed to be there, like it was forced actually.

"This is the outside breeze of the Twilight. Well, since the evil king decided to take this land over. I wish he would be thrown out soon." The female spirit told him, and Davis walked outside.

Outside, he saw black birds flying around in the sky. They had loud, terrible noises. That hurt Davis's ears. Then he saw that he was on top of a building. One that wasn't very stable, and could break apart at any minute. He knew that he would have to walk very slowly, and carefully in order to avoid falling down and having to start all over again. Or break the ceiling of the house. The breeze was still wrong to him, and it was getting stronger. He saw the clouds up ahead, and they were pitch black. Even without his lack of sight. The ground below him was all covered with rain, and soulless spirits were singing to themselves. A silent tune, that even with no words was still sad a depressing.

"Those are digimon in the eyes of the twilight world. They have no emotion, just wordless talking. They also have a light blue glow to them. This applies to all digimon, not just some of them. I feel kind of sad seeing it myself." The female spirit told him what the beings where.

"So beings with no soul, and can't do anything." Davis said to himself, and felt pity on them. These were still living beings. Yet, in some world, they aren't more than just imagination, or just spirits in a way.

"The black birds are the evil side to them. If the black bird gets defeated, then thy will be normal to the world of twilight. And they can speak words we know then, and be beings we can relate to. But the thing is, they can hardly be killed." The female spirit said, and Davis looked ahead of him. He saw some holes on the roof, and walked around them. Like in a spy mission. Jumped around some poles, and had made it half way across the roof when it got more confusing. He saw another roof above, but he had to climb this nearly destroyed ladder to reach it. He grabbed ahold of it lightly, and went up it slower than he ever had. One mistake, and he would fall down, and possibly risk his life. He has been in this instigation more than once in his life. The wind was pounding hard on him, and he was getting up as fast as possible. The female spirit was on top, waiting for him. He felt a part of the ladder starting to break off, and Davis sped himself a little faster. When he reached the top of the ladder, he sat down in relief.

"That was a lot harder than I thought it would have been." Davis told the female spirit, and they just sat there for about a minute.

"So, are you dead, or just a spirit?" Davis asked the female spirit, and she looked sadly at him. He felt he knew the answer had to do with the evil king.

"I was a living female, as you might have noticed. Until the evil king took over, and all who opposed him either went into hiding or became spirits of the twilight world. Not dead, but not the living beings that we where. I feel like the evil king is unstoppable." The female spirit replied, and Davis wondered what her name was.

"What is your name?" He asked, and she smiled. Happy that at least somebody cared. Human, digimon, or another fellow spirit.

"My name, when I was a normal girl was Adda. Not much of a name, but I was happy of it. Now when this has happened, I beg for it to return. I wish that I could be a normal girl again, my childhood was ruined." The female spirit answered, and Davis was surprised. A kid, how old was she when this happened?

'How old were you when the evil king took over?' Davis asked, and she thought about it for a second.

"I was fourteen." She answered, and Davis frowned. Only a teenager, only about as old as this new mind set that Davis had. Even being so young doesn't change the fact that these worlds are brutal. Barely able to live, having to fight to feed your hunger, and threats like this. Davis remembered the land of twilight from before, but it was never this bad. In fact, it was just a opposite of the digital world when he looks back on it. Nothing to huge or bad. This, however, was one of the worst things he ever saw. That was saying a lot, it looked like everything was sad and depressing. Even worse than a tragic novel. He felt like his happy, his emotional health drain away just being here. He had to get out of this twilight place soon. He got himself up, and went around. Adda, who he new knew was the female spirit followed him for a minute or two until she called him for his attention once again.

"That castle is near. You just need to walk across the roofs of these three buildings." Adda said, and showed him three buildings. "It might not seem hard, but I can feel the wind coming. As well as black birds coming to examine you." Davis nodded, and took her advice. He walked across them slowly, and he could also feel the wind pounding down harder than it had been before. Davis was about to fall a few times, but managed to get himself together each time at the last moment. He kept walking, and resisting the wind. He managed to get passed the first roof, and only needed to get past the other two. On the second roof, one black bird starting flying towards him at dangerous speeds. Davis dodged, and grabbed onto one of the feet of the bird. Adda tried to help him, but Davis was too far up. He climbed to the top of the bird, and he knew he had to do something. He opened up the bird mouth, and pushed the top and bottom apart form each other. The bird was screaming a little, and started falling down to the ground. Davis jumped off, and landed right next to Adda.

"Davis, I have no clue how you where able to do that." She said, and Davis was as confused. He didn't have a clue how he did it either.

"I don't know. I just sort of though of something at the last moment." Davis admitted, and looked at Adda. "Well, it worked at least." He said, and they moved on with the second roof. He was walking, and after a little bit more time than the last, he made it across the second roof. Now he just had to get across the last one. This roof had holes all over it, and he saw rain pouring down through them. Seeing them fill up the building inside, and some things fleeing from the inside. He knew he had to get around the holes, so he wouldn't fall down into the water. So he did it like before, jumping around each one, and getting through them. Then he reached a building even bigger than any of the ones in that place. There was a hole at the side of the wall. But he knew this one was on purpose, like it was an entrance path.

"This is the castle, that is a secret hole that we made when the evil king took over. It is the only we could get inside without him knowing." Adda told him, and gestured Davis to go inside. He did, and saw broken stairs that went up several hundred feet up to the top of the castle. Some star pieces were gone, and another didn't appear for like another thirty feet above. Davis gulped, as he knew this was almost impossible to get through.

"This is going to be one of the hardest things I have done in a while." Davis said, and Adda looked at him. Then started to look at him, for measurement.

"Davis, I will be there. Follow every move I make, and you will still be fine. The evil king made this trap, so that no intruders could get inside. Such as spirits who try to rebel to this, such as myself. As I said, follow my lead." Adda said, and moved up to the next part of stairs a floor above him. "Trust in me, and just take a jump. I will grab you, and take you up." Adda said, and Davis looked down. He wasn't scared of heights, but for some reason, this was just terrifying him. Then he took the plunge, and felt himself fall. After feeling the rush stop, he wondered if he fell all the way down, or if he was dead. But Adda did what she said, and got him while he was falling.

"You really did it." Davis said, and looked down. He saw he wasn't even half way to the ground. He was just overly worried. Then looked back up at Adda, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, and they kept flying up towards the top of the tower. Since she could just go the whole way without having to stop. When they reached the top, Adda informed him of the door they were seeking this whole time.

"We've made it this far. Might as well go the rest of the way. Let's head inside this room, and you will see something that we are looking for." Adda took Davis, and she opened the door. Davis followed her.

The room was dark from having the room light being burnt out. The rain storm of black rain was even more fierce outside than it was when they had walked into the castle.

"Davis, look for a black journal in this room. Inside the journal are entries that you will want to see for yourself. It explains the entire situation very well in short parts, and it might get you to understand everything much better." Adda told Davis, and he started looking through all the stuff.

"Do you have a idea of where the black journal might possibly be?" Davis asked, and Adda looked at him like she had no clue.

"No, not really. It's been a while since I have been here. The other spirits against the evil king have been here since me, but I never seen them in a while either." Adda responded, and Davis started looking on his own again. He looked through some drawers, but couldn't find anything. Then he tried out the desk. Looked through everything at the desk, but still couldn't find anything quite yet. Then looked under the bed, and Davis felt something under it. He started to pull it towards him, and looked at it. There it was, a black journal that was hidden in case the evil king showed up. It was only dusty because it was under the bed for so long, but he blew all the dust bunnies away from it.

"You found it!' Adda yelled at first, then got quiet. Just in case. "Now read it, and see what I mean." Davis opened the first page, and started reading it all.

_We have done it. We started proper resistance against the evil king. Okay, let me back up here. To the story of how the evil king came into ruling._

_His name was Camoran. He was a man that nobody knew about. Just a normal thief that you would see everyday. From the valley in File Island. The digital world is a nice place. I heard of the four orbs, each devoted to a god._

_Green Orb -Ebonwumon-_

_Red Orb -Zhuqiaomon-_

_Blue Orb -Azulongmon-_

_Yellow Orb -Baihumon-_

_Anyways, back to the story. So the man Camoran went to the castle one day, and said he tried to see the queen. While meeting the queen, he challenged her rule, and killed her. Then taking the seat as his own, made his own monsters of the twilight. He became the evil king of the twilight. All within a days work. Nobody knew that it would happen, it just did. Shows you how weak the control system is here._

_But after several years of his ruling, we have grown tired. I and some other spirits who where forced to the hell land before out time decided to make a resistance. We have one major base in each province of the digital world, and one here. This is the small one, one we only use in dire times._

_The eight bases are temples; those are the places we have met up in. But that was until Camoran knew of the resistance. He went to each, and wiped out the populations in them. Now we are less than twenty strong, when we used to have three hundred. I fear we might lose. Camoran has taken over the temples, and used them for his doings. Soon he will have both worlds. Soon, we will have none left. Unless if we find the hero. The hero lost in time. This is when Adda comes in, she must find him, and get him. He is the only one who may save us. He will be able to change his appearance of age to be able to see this land if you find him. That is the only way he can see both. I leave here now, and anybody else who shows up may write what they must. As long as they are in the resistance. Or pledging to join it._

Davis put the notebook down, and looked at Adda.

"You were assigned to get me?" He asked, and she looked at him. In a yes and no sort of way.

"I didn't know it was you, but I was assigned to get you. If that makes any sense. I was one of the first to join the resistance. I believe in order to win; we need digimon and twilight creatures to join us both. We need some from both worlds to defeat Camoran. Will you join the resistance as a proper member?" Adda asked, and Davis thought over it. Then nodded, in a whatever sort of way.

"I need something to do throughout the day. Besides write my life story, hang out with my friends, hang with family, and fantasize over the greatest person in the entire world. With her purple hair, and cute little glasses. With her gorgeous face and body. That's just a part of it. There's her integrity, knowledge, courage, sympathy, and kindness. God, I love her so much. More than anybody or anything" Davis got distracted, and just saw that he did. "Sorry, yes, I will join." He replied, and Adda smiled. Davis still had the thought of Yolei on his mind. The one he loved.

"Well, this is good enough of the twilight for now. I will send you out. Then your next test will be for you." Adda said, and knocked him out again. He knew he was going to have to get used to this, wasn't he?

He woke up, and found Adda in front of him in the springs again.

"Now, get ready. We will have to find the thing that can make you a normal teenager again. Since you can't change back and fourth anytime you want." Adda told him. Davis sighed in relief. Knowing that this was over soon. That's what he thought, at least.

Davis woke up, and saw he was in the digital world once more. Adda was in front of him, and Davis knew his location right away. The springs he was at earlier.

"Now, you will be ready to turn back into your normal teenager self. But there is something that you must do in order for this to happen." Adda said, and Davis wondered what kind of crazy thing he had to do now.

"What is it that I need to do now?" Davis asked, while Adda was flying around him.

"You have to find sixteen red stones. All of them must be within a five mile radius of these springs. That is the only way the spring will accept them But these is a catch to it." Davis should have known there was a catch. There almost always was.

"What is the catch?" Davis asked annoyed. Not at Adda, but at this whole thing so far. Adda waved her finger around, showing him to calm down.

"These stones are hidden inside of bats that can only be seen with the vision of the twilight. Or else there will be no way you can notice them. But I can take care of a with my powers." Adda gave him the catch, but he calmed down a little when she said that she was going to take care of it herself. Made the pressure of what he was going to have to do a little bit relieved. Davis nodded, and smiled for what could be the first time since he met Adda.

"Well, I don't want to be in the body of a eight year old again. I've been eight for two years of my life. I don't need be it for a third year." Davis told her, and left the spring behind for the moment.

"Where do you think it would be best to find some of these bats?" Davis asked Adda, since it felt like she literally knew everything.

"Maybe try the village first. For some reason, I feel like you could find most, if not all of them there." Adda answered. For once, Davis would admit she outsmarted him. That answer should have been obvious, but he never even thought about it.

"To the village we go then." Davis replied, and they went over there. It was no problem, not even a noise. That part bothered him. He at least wanted some noise, so he wouldn't feel fully alone.

The village was very dark, and this didn't surprise him at all really. In fact, considering some of the stuff Adda has told him, he would be confused if it was currently light.

Nobody in the village saw Davis, but he seen them all. Not just in the normal way they are in the digital world, but in a whole new level of depth. They were light, like white, but sort of blue at the same time. In a weird way, he was able to see past them. See what was inside their bodies. Each one containing a different structure, it actually seemed interesting to him. Despite him thinking that human anatomy was in no way interesting.

Davis walked around the village, looking for something he wasn't able to see before, but could be seen now. With this new ability. Adda will fortunately be able to help him throughout most of this.

"I see some of the red bats. I think something told me in order to defeat these bats, all you need to do is touch them. Since they don't like the touch of humans." Adda told him, and showed him where three of the sixteen bats were. Davis went up to them very slowly. Worrying that although the villagers can't see him, they could hear something strange. Meaning hearing him.

He touched the first one. It blew up, and the first red stone flew to him. He ran to the second one, since it had started to run away, but he did reach the bat and made contact with it. That one blew up as well, and the second red stone flew to him. The third one tried flying away, but by mistake hit him while flying away. It also blew up the same way as the first two, and the third red stone flew to him. Now he has three of the sixteen stone.

"Now we only have thirteen left. Let's keep moving on." Adda said, and the two kept moving forward. They heard aloud them, as much as what they were seeing.

"Help me! A red giant bat is flying towards me. Plus there is this weird flying around the sky." This was what had yelled. Davis looked right up, and saw what the villager was fussing over. It was one of the black birds that was flying around in the area of the twilight. But how could they see it? When Adda had clearly stated that the digimon could not see things from the twilight? Or maybe they could just looked different than they are in reality. Davis looked at Adda, wondering if she could give him some advice on this matter.

"Adda, didn't you say that digimon could not see these things? Or are they just seen differently from their perspective?" Davis questioned, while approaching the black bird. Wondering how to get this one away.

"I thought that this was the case. Maybe something happened, and they could see these creatures, and possibly us now." Davis was humming under his breath. Not really even thinking about it at the moment. Then made some whistles. The black bird flew away, not wanting to hear his singing. Leaving them the bat. Another one flew towards them. Making it two now.

Davis thought of something. Then he tried something that he usually had never done. He jumped up, touched one. Maybe a giant lunge that was more than four feet, and his finger barely touched the other bat. They both blew up, and the fourth and fifth stones flew towards him. Now he had five of the stones, and needed eleven more.

"What had just happened?" The digimon just screaming asked itself. Davis looked at it, and saw the fishing digimon that helped Davis. What was it doing so late at night? Adda looked at Davis's face, unable to really read his face so well.

"Why are you staring at this digimon so much? It hasn't done anything. We need to get a move on. We still got eleven stones to find out." Adda tried telling him to move but he stood there. After a minute or so, he left the place and went back into the forest. Now he has to start taking the look seriously, since he has no clue where they could be.

"The forest is in a very broad place. We must keep our eyes open." Adda told Davis the obvious, and they started walking around. When they had been walking around for five, six minutes, they saw a very small clearing. One that any human, and possibly digimon would be able to go over the area without even noticing the area really. You would really have to look, and want to find every square inch of the area in order to possibly see this clearing.

"I see five of them. Maybe I could make a surprise for the, and take out all the other bats at once. Then we would have ten of the sixteen stones." Davis told Adda, and she nodded. They walked a small and almost unoticeable hill. Preparing to jump down, and hit them all at once. In three seconds after finding a good jumping place, Davis took the dive. Adda was watching from above, seeing if he would get them.

He succeeded, despite even Davis thinking it was a lost and stupid hope. All five blew up. The sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth stones all flew to him. No he had ten, and needed six more. Davis got up, feeling incredible pain for about ten seconds. He sighed, starting to feel better afterwards. Adda came towards him, and gave him a pat on the back.

"Nice job Davis. Have you ever done that before It was really cool to witness." Adda told him, impressed. Davis really had no good way of doing any of that, so he just kind of came up with that plan before he did it.

"To be quite honest, I had no clue it would work. I just kind of made it up, hoping that the plan would pull through. It did, and I'm actually impressed by myself." Davis responded honestly. His face turning a little red when he told her. They kept moving on, and Davis wondered if he should make any more conversation.

"So, what was your life like? Like really, what?' Davis asked Adda. Hoping she would tell him at least something. He waited, and nearly five minutes later, she answered

"Peaceful. That would be what I would say if I only had one word to answer. Father and mother, no siblings. I was good at school to. B average, but my parents loved me wither way. Truth is, a lot of people in the twilight are human spirits. Like I said, I was fourteen when Camoran took over, around seven years ago, but I would have been seventeen if I still lived. I used to have nice curly brown hair. Was five-foot three. About one-hundred twenty pounds. Six weeks before my death, I met this man. He was great, and we grew to know each other quite well during those six weeks. We would sit in the car at night, looking at the stars. Talk about school first then our family. Then about ourselves, and our deepest secrets. I felt like I was falling in love, despite my young age, or at least getting a solid friend to be with.I was going to tell him, but that was also the night I died. By a car crash, and my parents were devastated. Crying for nearly two months because of it. My spirit would watch every night, and I would feel sad over them to. Since I let my feelings over a man I knew for six weeks be more important than my life. My funeral only had twenty people in it. My parents, the man, and seventeen other people in that town just dropping by to pay respects. My grave stone said 'Adda Johnson. Born 1966. Died 1980.' I would every once in see the man I spent my last six weeks with. He has done well in life. Done with college, nice job, married. I wonder if it would be me if I made a different choice in general. I wonder how my parents would feel if I was still alive. I was dead for three years, before I was whisked away into the world of the Twilight. My home for seven years. Do you want to tell me more of your life and self? You have have a lot of information you can give me." Adda gave him just a small part of her history. He wanted to know more, but he felt he got all he could get from her at the moment, considering what he had just heard now. But he thought she deserved some info on him as well. That will be his style. He will tell her stuff on his history if she did first.

"Where do I even start? Davis sat down, debating himself what he should tell her now. "I was born eight years before the Civil War. I've fought in at least two wars on Earth, and even more in here. World Wars one and two. I've been married three times. First one was older, second was about my age, and the third was a good deal younger than me. I had four kids. First one I never around to raise until a later age, since I returned home nearly eight months after a trip, and my first wife was nowhere to be seen. A not said 'You've been gone nearly a year now. Forget it, we're through. I won't even left you help pay support for or help raise Patrick, your own son, who you didn't see get brought into life or would even care about. He doesn't deserve a terrible dad like you.' When I found out she was having a baby, I panicked and ran away. I only saw him on his birthdays. The mom died when he was eight, one year after my second marriage started. She and I were both in our thirties. Two years after we got married, we had a child. Her name was Patrica. Life was great, until our girl died of a illness at thirteen. My wife blamed me, and I didn't get why. Yes, I failed with Patrick because my wife didn't give me the chance, but I was with Patrica all the time, and gave all the love that I thought I could. I was always at her side. How was it my fault? Doesn't matter, she left. So two loves I messed up on. It took nineteen years to marry a third time. I met her at a college. We dated for eighteen months, and married. We had two kids, a boy and a girl. It was after my second wife left that I decided to be in Patrick's life more. We hung out many times over the years. After a decade, he finally admitted he was proud to have me as a dad. I introduced him to his wife when he was in his early fifties, and she was in her thirties, but they still got along well despite that. My third marriage lasted twenty-two years, until Pearl Harbor. My wife and two children died, and I joined the war. It wasn't until 1985, forty-four years later, I met this amazing girl named Yolei, that I remembered what love even was. She was only seven at the time, and turning thirteen in the next few weeks." Davis explained his love life to Adda, who was interested to learn every detail of Davis. Then he decided it was time to try to those other weird bat things.

"I think we should continue on our search. We've been talking a while, but we need to focus again." Davis told Adda, and they moved away from their original position, and moved on with the search. Adda was now happy to hear more about Davis. Because now she knew more about the companion she was going t have this entire journey.

"That was real nice of you to tell me about. It sounds like it's really hard for you to find a good break in your life. But don't worry, you will get something good. Just keep looking, and it will happen." Adda assured him. This led to a small smile from Davis.

They continued walking, until Adda saw some bushes. Something was flying around them. Wasps? No, must be something else. "Why don't you go check it out?" Adda asked him. "Maybe it might be some of the bats."

Davis decided to check it out, as Adda had suggested. When he got into close distance of them, Davis noticed that Adda was right on the spot. There were four of them, meaning that Davis would have two left after this.

Davis sang a old song that was very popular back then in the digital world. He told Adda the plan. It was making a trap. They were going to make net, and lure them all to the net. Then Davis would be able to just go up to it and take those ones out.

After making the trap, Davis started singing while heading towards the net. Once there, he kept humming the theme in a loop. All the four slowly went towards it. When each did, they got stuck there like paper on glue. Davis just tapped them each. All blowing up and giving him the weird stones.

As he had guessed, this left two that he now needed to get. Adda followed him almost by his side. She was giving some serious thought in that talk that they had. More about his piece, but a little bit on hers at the end. Maybe fourteen was too young to have felt those feelings from a while ago, and that was a reason she died. But still, hearing about Davis was pretty interesting. Finding out about the experiences of the love field he had been through. But she was thinking about the children. How each grew up. Him and Patrick had a stronger relationship over time. But that was all that she could easily get before she had to really start thinking hard about it all.

Davis glanced over at her for a moment. Trying to tell what she was thinking about. He was having almost no luck on it though. He dropped the subject in his head before too long. Seeing he had other important things to worry over. Such as finding the last of those two weird bats.

Where exactly could they be? Davis was thinking to himself as they continued walking down parts of the forest they haven't already. Adda was more worried about this with each step he took forward in the forest. She was worried that he might go out of the boundaries. Then anything after would not count towards the amount.

But Davis was smart, even with the lack of sight and vision. He was able to see to see the end of their limit. Then he did something weird. Started digging into the ground with his bare hands. He somehow knew the last two were in that area. They blew up, and he now had all sixteen.

Davis fell asleep once again. This was part of the process to make him look like his normal self again. Adda led him back to the spring, the proper place for the changing.

When he awoke again, he was surprised when he wasn't all wet at the bottom of his clothes. Davis got himself up and saw that he was back to his normal body. He even felt his entire body and appeal to make sure this was real.

Nice job. You got all your normal attributes again in case you didn't notice. Even in the body of a kid with a major lack of perception, you are one smart person. Now I want you to see somebody I know. The voice of the springs." Adda told him, trying to pat his back. But her ghostly hands just went through him. He was no longer in the body that allowed her to feel him.

That was when a voice started calling his name. They had more information that was needed to be given. "Davis, hear my call." The voice requested for him. Only then did he realize that this was the spring. He looked at the ever slight glowing water.

"As you might know, dark forces are starting to get into this world. But there is one effective way I found that can prevent this all from fully happening. It will require you and Adda to travel almost the entire digital world." The voice took a short break before it continued explaining. Adda walked a little closer to the center of the spring to make the hearing a little more clear.

"There are hidden shrines in this digital world you need to seek. One in each of the four continents. Each being dedicated to one of the springs. Inside each of the shrines there is a orb. These orbs represent the power that are in these springs. If you can get all four of them, you can be able to open the door the church of the gods. While this road maybe long it is the path we can take to solve this problem." There was something that came out of the springs and went over to Davis.

"That is the belt that can hold each of the orbs. Four slots, for the four orbs. I can't help you much beyond here, but when you receive the orb, you will be transported back to this place. Then I will give you basic directions on how to get to the other continents. Now I will leave you to do this quest." The voice of the spring said its final words and stopped talking. Adda looked at Davis, thinking of a good plan.

"I think we should get supplies for this journey. Let's try to go back to the village. Maybe some things can have changed in the last few hours. Or if someone can help on this quest." Davis suggested as he put the belt on. Then he slowly walked away from the spring. Adda was following behind him.

Davis was heading along his way back to the village he first visited. To check for any changes. Maybe even just simple advice. Adda wouldn't be seen on the trip inside the village since it was daytime, and the twilight hadn't fully hit the village yet.

"Maybe you should check out one of those houses you didn't go to the first time?" Adda suggested as they reached the long bridge to the village.

Davis walked across the bridge once again. This time his pacing being a tad faster. Since he had been through this before. It was something for him to welcome now.

On the other side, Davis tried looking for Adda. He was wanting to check up upon her for a moment. To see if she was fine most of all. He was surprised he himself could not see her at all. Perhaps this was one of the effects of daytime and her being. Still, he could hear her just fine.

Inside the village his second time around, more people were outside doing stuff now. Maybe it was one of those days. Or possibly them reacting to the night before. Davis decided to check this out with one of the random villagers.

He asked one of the villagers "Did you see or hear anything strange last night? I was here a little, and out again. I just came back to see if I missed anything." The other villager was quick to answer his question, as if much thought wasn't put into it.

"While I didn't see anything weird, something I noticed made me slightly worried. I noticed that last night five of the younger digimon here never returned. They left to play at the spring, and just went missing after that." The villager replied to the question, and left Davis a little cold. Just remembering those young kids kidnapped by all the boars that night prior. He didn't quite know how to reply, as he had witnessed it all. What he did was awful, but at least nobody suspect him of anything.

"I don't know anything about any missing children. If I find out about them, I will tell you and try to find them myself." It was awful because from a a point of view, he was lying. However, on another point of view he was telling the truth. He would find the kids and tell the villagers if he ever found them.

With that, he left the villager along again. He started focusing on examining some of the houses instead. When he found one he was sure he never visited, he walked on inside. Adda staying in his pocket for safety reasons of her own.

A man was laying on their couch, looking as if they were wounded of something recently. A woman was sitting on a chair next to them, tending to their wounds. Davis was curious about what it was all about, so he walked closer to the two. The woman looked up and saw him, but it did not react scared.

"If you don't mind me asking, would you mind telling me what your situation is and how it happened? I'm also curious to find out if either of you two noticed anything strange last night." The woman looked back and fourth between the man and Davis for a while before coming up with a response. She rubbed the hair of the man who looked like he might be getting worse since Davis came in.

"This man had been living here for a while. Saying that this place is destined to be in danger because it is so close to the spring. He also claims that weird monsters have been coming out at night lately. Some being from last night." The woman explained the situation but not the injury. Davis didn't do anything besides think about how about this was connected to the last events he dealt with.

"You do believe me boy? You know that this land is unsafe to be in. The springs are a sign of danger. Why does nobody ever trust in me? This injury should prove my point enough." The man grabbed Davis's arm. His own shaking wildly. If it weren't for the last night events, he honestly would have said no. But now he knew otherwise. Davis nodded slowly, and the man let go a little. He still wanted to hear Davis say the words though.

"Yes I do believe in you. Somethings just can't be trusted. We all know this. What holds to this saying the best out of anything is how the best looking things are almost always the misleading." Davis answered, perfectly understanding it. Even without the recent events, he would have still got it.

"Then stay here for a while. Let me tell you a myth. It could be true, but it also might not be. What you think must be your choice. I can't decide for you, nor anybody else for that matter." The man looked down at both Davis's pocket and to the woman. "Please make me something to drink. And young boy, do bring out the spirit in your pocket. She looks rather beautiful, sad she left life so soon."

Davis was letting his hand do the job, and he brought Adda out from his pocket. She turned into her normal spirit self, ready for the man to say something to her. The woman handed the man something to sip on. Then he started speaking. "That is one truly amazing looking spirit. Yes she is. But now that my audience is here, I will explain my myth now. The full version can be found in the rebuilding library of this continents capital.

"Long ago, when the digital world was still young and forming into what it would eventually be over a hundred thousand years before today, four main land masses were being developed. These being the main continents of this world. Server being the oldest and smallest, to Sapphire Islands being the youngest but largest. Yet, while those facts are agreed upon by all researchers here trying to learn of our worlds history, here is where the myth starts kicking in."

The man took a sip of the drink and started talking once more.. "These myths say that this worlds creator sent four spirits, or more like memories of important of important people down to this vastly developing world. We will call them the four lights. Each being a different color. Blue, red, green, and yellow last of all. Some such as myself believe these four lights are here to represent the four main elements on Earth. These contain as you know and I will list as what each shows. Water, fire, Earth, and air. Four continents for four elements, and this makes sense to it all. To all the story that will be told to you from this point forward. Four is a very vital number."

Adda was curious to find out how the man got this info. She doubted that anybody would stop her from speaking. "How did you learn about any of this? It seems like info that wouldn't be reachable normally. I spent all my time as a spirit wondering about this. For personal reasons on helping my friends from my world." Davis knew the last sentence was talking about the king, and she didn't want to bring up the resistance.

"I must have either spent more years searching, or I've found more of the right places to go. Again like I said, check the libraries in this continents capitol. I know the answer will b there somewhere. Although it is nice to see that a spirit like yourself has the interest in this kind of knowledge." The man answered Adda's question, having a smile that grew to half its normal size. Then he remembered the story he was telling.

He took another sip, and started telling the story further. "When they saw the four landmasses, they decided to split it all up. Each getting its own land. To show that the land was theirs, they built two things to show it. A spring and a shrine. Each spring having cravings the element is one thing. While the shrines have several things inside of it that adds on over its time and history. Getting deeper and richer, gaining the key important too much knowledge. This has been going on for almost all of the digital worlds history. But if you wish, I can go deeper into all of this for you."

He took another sip and short pause to give himself some breath before going more into it. "Recently, the eight gods of this digital world have been needing more protectors. Recently meaning that not as long as these springs or shrines. So to get more protection, they called upon the four lights of these elements. Upon the request being made, the lights built a church of the gods. On File Island, and it has the symbolism and tribute to each of these gods. Seeing as how the church was made by the lights, it was decided to be that the barrier between the church and the thing that was to be protected from them. These four orbs, each being the color of the element symbol. It was decided that these orbs were the only way that anybody could enter the scared area. But one problem occurred, what would be the best place to hide the orbs?" The man telling this story continued to take breaks, and then sighing. As if there was more to say but didn't remember it.

Adda looked closer at the man. "You must tell us where these orbs are hidden. Or at least where they are rumored to be hidden. This may be the key to what we need to do. Even if you just tell us one." Adda said, and the man looked down at a pack next to the couch. Going through the backpack, and pulling out a large piece of paper.

"I will draw a visual for you about the locations of the places that the shrines and therefore are rumored to be hidden." The man started drawing everything out, and after a few minutes was able to draw four small maps. One for each continent. "There you have it."

Davis and Adda checked it out for a moment, and then the man explained it. "There are four mini maps, one of each continent and they are fully mapped out. Within them I have a highlight for where each shrine is hidden. The color is supposed to represent the one you are at. The one we are in is the Diamond Lands, and this is where the green orb and shrine is believed to be hidden. So that is why this part is highlighted green." The man said, and then Davis got up and put the paper in his pocket. Adda went back into his pocket as well.

"I think that is all we need to hear. Thanks for the information. I won't bother you again unless if I feel like I have to." Davis told him, and he walked out of the house with Adda. Once outside, he checked the papers a little closer. "I looks like the shrine is hidden in a very deep part of the forest. I think we should just go there right now."

After Davis said that, he and Adda left the yard to head closer to the deepest part of the forest.

In a part of the forest, Davis and Adda found a closed shop house and a digimon outside of it. When Davis walked up to the digimon, he saw that it looked pretty sad. "What is wrong here?" He asked, and the digimon responded to him.

"This here was my shop. Due to poor service and digimon hardly coming here anymore, I decided to close it down. So now I'm just a digimon that struggles to make a living. If you give me one digital world dollar, I will have you a full bottle of lantern oil." The digimon said, and Davis looked in his pocket. Then he found some of the digital world money that he found in that house from when he first entered the place. He pulled out one, and handed it to the digimon.

"Here you go." Davis said, and then the digimon put a bottle in a pot of lantern oil, and handed it to Davis.

"This will be able to light your path in darkness for a little bit. Even without the lantern oil, you can still full up quite a bit in the bottle when it is empty. Thanks for the money. Let me tell you something about the area around here." The digimon said, and Davis started to listen to what the digimon was going to tell him.

"The swamp near this area has a strange building at the other side of it. But the swamp is always covered with mist. Nobody that has gone in there has ever gone out. People believe that the mist might be something responsible for killing humans. It is still your choice if you want to go there or not." The digimon said, and Davis didn't care if nobody came out alive or not. He needed to try to beat the swamp. But he did wonder if there was a easy to do it without having to risk himself and Adda.

"Thanks for telling me that. Do you think that this lantern might be able to help me get through the swamp easier?" Davis asked, and the digimon shook their head. Because they believed nothing was going to work for getting through the place.

Davis walked away from the digimon. Hoping that they wouldn't force him to turn back to them and give him some strange legend that would make him scared to reach the swamp.

When he was going around for a bit longer, he found some vines that looked like there was something hidden behind it. Adda was wondering what could possibly be behind to check out. If there was anything worth it or not.

"Why don't you try it out?" Adda asked, and Davis cleared the vines off of what it was hiding. He saw a carving of two digimon beings kissing each other. Davis assumed that a couple made it for memory of them being together. Then Davis heard a calling for him. He turned around, and saw a red image in front of him. Adda was wondering what it could have been, so she was up for the idea of him seeing it.

Davis walked closer to the red image and it started fading away when it sucked him in. Adda followed him, and they were taken to a different place at that very moment.

When Davis opened his eyes, he saw a human being looking guy. But it looked dead, and something scared Davis even more. It looked like how he did in the past. Like how he did in the early stages of the digital worlds history. Like when it was being first made.

"The gods of the digital world have chosen you as a hero to save the digital world from the twilight. But as you are now, you will not be able to stand a chance against any of the greats forces that you need to destroy and face. So they sent older bodies of yourself to learn of former moves that you had known that you might have forgotten about. I am at your earliest stage of your digital world self. When you first made this world. Try to listen to what I will show you and try to see it good." The older dead body of Davis said, and the they raised a large sword to fight him with. One even larger than Davis had ever used in a battle before. So it made no sense. Because this was in a former body of his, so why would he have a weapon he was sure he had never used.

The dead looking Davis told him to pay attention again. "Look at how I am going to grip this and maybe that will give you something new to consider." It said, and then Davis paid closer attention to what it was going to do.

It put its left hand at the top part of the hilt, and the right hand on the lower part of the hilt. Which was how Davis did in the past. But he stopped doing it and went the opposite direction if he gripped one. Sometimes he usually only gripped a sword with one hand. There was a problem, Davis didn't have a blade or any sort of weapon. So this lesson was going to be useless in a lot of senses. Adda showed herself again, and handed Davis something.

"It's small, but it will keep you good enough. Remember, this is a older version of you. You are newer and improved. You will do a better job than the dead counter part of you." Adda told him, and then Davis nodded. He knew that Adda should have been right. But Davis wasn't so sure about what Adda told him. Then Davis looked down to see what the item was. It looked like a small black knife with a black hilt. He felt that he seen this sort of thing before, like in books or plays before. "Where did you get this?" Davis asked interested, and Adda happily answered.

"I just found it one day in the land of the twilight. I usually know that these are weapons that can be found in stores of that land." Adda told him, and then Davis nodded. He didn't want to argue with her or anything. So he grabbed it harder doing it the way that the dead looking Davis did. With the left hand on the upper part of the hilt, and the right hand on the lower part of the hilt. "Just good luck."

"This is a act of disarming. An act that will be important for the quest that you have. Most will need to take years to do this. But due to your prior experience, it will only need to take a few tries to finish it correctly." The dead looking Davis said, and then started getting closer to Davis. He as getting more scared of facing a older and possibly stronger version of himself. Then he raised his knife that Adda handed him a little bit. The dead looking Davis put his arm under the hand that Davis had the knife in and twisted it a little bit. To the point that Davis had to drop the knife, and he held his hand a little bit. Feeling a small amount of pain. But not enough to want him to stop.

"How did you do that?" Davis asked, and the dead looking Davis explained the thing to him a little bit. Stopping what it was going to do next. Because they would have to explain everything if they had to for Davis to be ready on all the things he would have to face in the future.

"You would sort of have to find a moment when the opponent isn't paying attention and then you get under their arm and twist it enough to the point that they have no choice to drop it. I can't let you leave until you do this. But I will not let you be able to do it easily and you will need to put in effort to do it." The dead looking Davis said, and then the real Davis nodded.

"I think I get it a little bit." Davis replied, and was ready to do it then. The dead looking Davis jumped at him, and Davis rolled down under and went to the back side of the dead looking one. The dead looking Davis raised the giant sword up, and then the real Davis tried grabbing a hold of one of their arms. Which sort of failed. So he fell down. He got himself up, and ran away a little bit. He wasn't worried about attacking it. Because the dead looking Davis even said that this lesson was more for the way of disarming it.

When the dead looking Davis was about to defeat him and started to get their looks excited and ego a tiny bit up, Davis grabbed one of his arms. Then got the other one. Having a hard time twisting it, but he was able to do it and have the dead looking Davis drop it. With its blade on the ground, the real Davis had won this little thing.

"I might be pleased about you winning this with only a couple tries, but I will keep what I said honest. You can go now into the digital world. We will meet again my living counter part. Even if you might not look like you are a worthy successor of me, you will be someday in the future." The dead looking Davis told the real one, and then there was a small black out.

When he was back to what was really going on, Adda nodded confused by most of what happened. "That was interesting although I don't quite get all of it. Maybe if I knew how you were back then it might make some more sense." Adda said, and then Davis was thinking a little bit. Maybe there were some other things to do. "Maybe we can use a faster use of transportation. Like a horse or something." Adda told him, and Davis groaned. He didn't really like going on horses. Given that a couple times when he tried riding a horse before, but both times it failed miserably. Usually with him falling off the horse, and he would have the horse run away from him afterwards. He hated it.

"I'm not really that good at horse riding. But I think that you are right. It will be faster to be going that way." Davis replied, but he sat down. Not helping but to think if they should do it before trying to go through the swamp and shrine, or be doing it afterwards.

"I agree that perhaps we should do it. I just wonder when we should do it. I think we should do it either do it now or wait until he go through the swamp and shrine before we try and find a horse for us to use." Davis said, and then Adda herself decided to start thinking about that.

"I think that we should do it before we go off and attempt to be the beat and go through the shrine." Adda suggested, and Davis thought about it for a second. He decided that maybe they should do it that way.

"Yeah perhaps you're right. Let's just head out now. I think maybe that ranch from the village we visited several times now will have a horse that the owner would let us borrow." Davis said, and then Adda got up, went back in his pocket, and let him lead the way to the ranch he was talking about. "Yesterday the owner lost all their bulls, and I had to bring them all back. I know that they aren't lacking on bulls. However, that's not what we really want either." Davis was telling her, and she was listening to him but also thinking of what could possibly be in the shrine and how much they would have to work on getting the orb.

At the village, Davis was going all the way to the ranch. Once he reached the ranch, he walked up to the owner. "Hello, remember me from yesterday?" Davis asked, and then the man looked at him confused for a moment. Then after a bit, he nodded noticing what Davis was.

"Yes I remember you now. What do you want to do with me now?" The man asked, and Davis got himself ready to ask if they had anything that him and Adda could possibly need.

"I was thinking, do you have any horses that I could use?" Davis asked, and then the man digimon looked at him confused for a moment. Then nodding, thinking that they did have a horse for them to use.

"How about we show you to one of the horses that we have for sell." The man digimon said, and led Davis all the way to the part of the ranch that the horses were in. "This is the place that our horses are at. Check them all and see which one you like best." The man digimon said, scratching their fat belly while Davis started checking them. He didn't want to go with the fastest one. Or the smallest one, but for something else. Adda was looking interested at what he would pick through the pocket of his. Davis made his choice, and pointed at it. The fat man digimon saw which one he picked.

"Oh look at that. You're picking the old one. What would make you choose that one?" The fat man digimon gave him a interested and confused look on their face. Davis nodded, knowing that this was the one that he wanted to pick. Just something about it reminded him of himself.

"It just feels right. You know those times when you do something or feel something and it feels right and you just have to do it. So what do you say? How about ten bucks for it?" Davis told the fat man digimon, and it sighed. Being tired. Davis was already getting out ten bucks to pay for the horse.

"How about twenty?" The fat man digimon said, and then Davis pulled out fifteen. Half way between the two. So they could meet in between.

"Fifteen bucks you said?" Davis asked, pretending like he didn't hear the twenty. The fat man digimon nodded because it truly did already forget what it was saying.

"Okay, I guess the horse's yours now." The fat man digimon said, and opened up the gate. Then Davis got the horse out and thanks the fat man digimon. With the horse, it left the ranch and Adda didn't really know what to say. Not that she didn't approve of it. Just was confused by it. That was it.

Once outside the village, Adda got back out. "I guess we were getting closer to being ready. I don't really know how much more we can get here and now. Maybe later when we look for the second orb, we can look for more things we can use." Adda told Davis, and he agreed silently.

"We should still head out now. So we can be closer to getting at least to the swamps and getting to the shrine and getting the orb" Davis said, and they headed down the road with the horse. Thinking of what else they could do first, if anything.

Davis didn't know what exactly to say to Adda as they were heading to the swamps. "Let's say we get this orb, and we defeat this great lord you are talking about. Now that we got that picture in our head, what do you plan on doing after that? Do you have any great plans of healing, or is your goal really just to get these orbs and defeat this thing?" Davis asked the question that had been on his mind for a while. Adda was silent for a little while, and then said something under her breath.

"There are no plans. Just this victory that we need." Adda said, and that didn't Davis feel better at all. In fact, in some cases, it made him even more annoyed. Why is it that when he wants answers in something, anything at all, he doesn't get the answers. It is so annoying.

"Okay that's nice. But do you think that we will ever see each other again?" Davis asked, and then Adda was stuck on that for a little while. She really didn't know if they would ever meet again or not.

"I guess that all really depends on the turn out." Adda responded, and Davis nodded slowly. Not sure if he really liked the response or not though. He been doing this stuff long enough to know though that this was the best answer he was going to get. That also annoyed him a lot of the time, when you get a answer after all and it is the least helpful you could possibly get. And you know that you won't get a better answer.

"Yeah sure. I guess you're right about that." He said, and knew that she was right at the same time. It really did depend on the turnout and how he is able to handle himself. This felt very video game worthy. "Guess we should go on though." They kept walking but it took a while to make any decent progress on getting through the swamps and reaching the Shrine. The mist gets worse with the more progression you would get in it.

Davis was getting tired because it felt like he was doing all this journeying without any break like at all. He honestly felt like he had been going on for almost two days without sleep. Or at least one whole day.

Adda saw that he was thinking of something like this when she saw his expression. She has barely known this guy, and she felt like she known all the details of the guy. "Sorry for giving you no break. But somethings got to get done first. I will say after we do this shrine stuff then we can take a break if you want." Adda said, and Davis nodded. He knew it wasn't true. But he still felt better hearing it.

Soon, they were half way through the swamp. It required a lot of running on top of rocks and climbing trees to get off of the poisoned water. He wouldn't want to get hurt in the most painful way possible.

Davis almost fell in that water several times until sooner or later they did sort of get close to the entrance of the shrine. He had to wave around that lantern around several times to get rid of the mist that was in his way of getting to the end.

At the end of the swamp, he reached the entrance of the shrine. "Finally. Let's get inside and see what is inside." Adda said, and Davis noticed that the shrine looked like it was in a tree. One that was near dead, but still interesting place to hide something super important.

Davis walked on in, and Adda went back in his pocket so she wouldn't be getting lost or entirely distracting him. Inside, he saw that the place did not stop going up entire the top of the tree and would go under quite a bit. Davis slowly crepped up to the center of the tree room and saw that he was standing directly above some webs. Spider webs.

"Okay Davis, I feel that something that we need is going to be under this spider web. If only we had something that could destroy it. Such as some flames." Adda told him, and Davis knew she was right.

"Let me wander around a little bit." Davis replied, and checked around. Until we found a wall of the tree that had the vines of it. Davis grabbed the vines to be sure that this wouldn't sure him grabbing onto it. He didn't get any bit of pain from it, and he forced his grip on it. Adda saw him do it for a moment, and looked impressed at how much stuff this guy knew how to do if you would give him enough time alone.

Davis climbed up the entire vines. When he reached the top, he waited for Adda to get up to him. "So far this shrine isn't so bad. It would just require me getting a giant work out. But I guess I need it for getting ready for soccer next year." He told her, and Adda soon met up with him.

"You play soccer?" Adda asked, and Davis nodded. "I didn't know that you did. I knew a bit about you, but not that." Adda responded, and he kept walking wondering if there would be any more of these types of vines he could climb up.

"I feel that these vines can be rather useful on getting up these tree parts." Davis made the assumption in his mind be public. Adda didn't really know to agree or not on this idea. So that was why she was going to let him try to do it.

When he found a second one, he saw a spider on one of the vines. "Great, if there's one thing I hate, it's spiders." He said, and then Adda looked at him. In a really sort of way. "Yes Adda. I hate spiders, deal with it." Davis told her, and started to think of a way to get rid of it before he would try to find a way to climb the vines.

With him kicking the ground around, he saw a giant nut on the ground. He picked it up, and threw it up in the air a little bit. With no goal place, just doing it. So he could think a little with a toy to play.

The spider was hit and fell down before it blew up. Davis shrugged, liking how easy it was and was glad he could get further.

He started climbing the vines and Adda went inside his pocket for him to do easier climbing. It was actually really hard to climb up all that, but when he did his face was a tad red.

"Why does climbing have to do so dang hard?" Davis asked, and Adda patted his back. He didn't pay attention for a moment or two, but looked over after about three tries. He was a tad annoyed, but he did his best not to show it.

"I see a door right there. I wonder if it will lead somewhere that will be important for us." Davis opened his eyes a little bit more, seeing Adda was speaking the truth.

"What would be inside of there?" Davis said curious, and went closer to the door. At the door, he put his head to the door so he could see if something was waiting for him. "I hear nothing."

He opened the door and walked on inside. There was no noise for a little while until he walked on to the center of the room. Then he heard what sounded like crawling. Davis looked up and saw that it was a spider that was really large crawling on the ceiling.

The spider started crawling down the wall. Davis and Adda looked scared. Well mainly Davis. He went to the other side of the room.

Adda tapped his shoulder. "Remember the slingshot that the old digimon lady gave you a while back?" Davis remembered the moment she brought it up.

He started looking in his pocket and found the exact same slingshot that he was given when he came into the digital world. But there were no seeds or pellets that he could shoot with.

The spider was right in front of him, looking like it was ready to lick him. Maybe by good chance there would be poison driven to him. Davis looked down on the ground and found one seed almost directly next to the spider.

Adda went above the spider to distract it a little from Davis trying to get the seed.

Davis took his chance and ran right next to the spider and had to crawl under one of the spider legs. He was scared to do it because he hated spiders as he said earlier. At the seed, he forced his arm out and grabbed it.

With the seed in his hand, he ran away from the spider and put the seed so it was ready for him to shot at the spider. He aimed the slingshot right at the back and fired. Nearly leaving a small crack on the back. Davis had a idea that the bigger he made the crack the easier it would be to destroy.

Now he was just using random rocks he found on the ground and with each hit made the crack a tad bigger. Until it got so big that he could attack it by himself.

Davis climbed up to the top of the spider and held his fist up so he could shove it in the spider. Adda sucked herself in his fist, which made it more powerful as he punched the spider in the crack. With the double power, the spider started falling down and nearly exploded. Adda left out of his hand and he made one final punch to destroy it fully.

With the explosion, something new was on the ground. It was some pellets for the slingshot. "We need these I know." He put the pellets back in his pocket as he and Adda headed out of the room this happened in.

The two started walking around to seeing another room that they could go into. It didn't have a entrance on it, which bothered both Davis and Adda. However, they both felt that perhaps that this room was important to go to on seeing what was inside. So they walked on in.

When they were inside the room one more spider came down to see them. Adda told something to Davis as she knew what type of spider it was. "Don't show any emotion. It will take your face and impersonate you forever if you show any type of emotions. Just be bland with your delivery."

Davis nodded as the spider came down. "What is it that you want? Are you seeking a sovereign? I feel like I can picture how you feel and think." Davis replied without making any sort of emotion.

"I am seeking the orb that is at the end of this shrine. What do you say to the idea?" The spider checked him out as if they had a test already.

"I will help you on your way to finding the orb in this shrine. If you can answer my two questions with absolute honesty. I don't need your emotions, I can feel it in your mind if you are or not." Davis hated this stuff, but he still didn't make any sort of reaction that would indicate this as he still remembered what Adda told him.

"First is what is your quest and why do you need the orb? It is two questions but it counts as one as it is in one sentence." The spider made their first question, to which Davis made a basic reply that told the truth.

"I am on a quest that may involve saving this digital world from a force I will not name. Their power is strong as of yet and if I try to face them alone I will not be able to as I am weak. With this orb I can get some power that will help me on this quest." Davis thought to himself how much this sounded like a video game but he didn't honestly care.

"I guess that is a good enough answer now it is time for my second question. Are you in love?" This question was harder for him to answer. He was but didn't quite know how to explain the way he felt it.

"I am and the words to describe it are hard for me to find. She is somebody who attends school with me and I am not quite sure if I ever felt the same way to anybody else that I have for her. Even out of all the people I married back several decades ago." Davis told them, and the spider didn't make any reactions for a good bit. Davis knew he was telling the truth, he just hoped that the spider would accept it.

"I believe that you are being sincere. I will let you have some help some me. Follow me a little bit and I have something that may be of use.

The spider led Davis and Adda a little bit all the way to the other side of the room. Then picked something up, and handed it to them. Davis saw that it was a bag. "It is the bag that can keep the pellets in one place so you wouldn't lose them." Davis was about to smile, then he remembered what Adda said to them.

As Davis and Adda were about to leave the room the spider called them. "You must forget the past. It can hurt you." Davis looked back at the spider, not quite getting it.

"Alright." He said, and he headed out with Adda. Then he started to think about it, and was starting to sort of get it.

"Adda I think I figured out what the spider meant when they said that I must forget the past." Adda looked at him interested.

"I think it is because recently I started writing in a journal about my life. At the start my mother died and I have been thinking about that for a while. I think they mean I shouldn't let that bother me too bad anymore and forget it. I don't know if I can though. It's been one of the closest I have been to seeing her aside from when I saw her ghost once."

Adda didn't really know how to reply with that. "Perhaps you are right. We should worry about making progress on getting through the shrine first." Davis agreed, and they continued searching for the place in the shrine that might have the green orb in it. Or least Davis had a idea it was the green one due to their setting.

When they walked on for a little bit they found a place with a fire. Davis also saw a stick next to it. Maybe it can help them. Then Davis remembered the spider web on the entrance floor.

He put the stick up to the torch, and put it near his chest. "Adda, come to my pocket. I hope you don't mind giant jumps." He told his companion, and she went inside his pocket. Then he jumped all the way down to the spider web burning it while he touched it. He screamed a little bit while falling. It was accelerating to say at the least. If you didn't mind large jumps that is.

Once the two were getting near the bottom their fall would take them, they made a large splash in the water. Causing all the area around them to get very wet. Davis got out of the water and got to a land area. He sighed in relief. He felt like a dare devil when he did stuff like this. He was surprised he wasn't dead already. Sort of a miracle if you asked him.

"How do you do this?" Adda asked sincerely, and Davis shook his head. He didn't quite get it either, and he really wanted his clothes to be dried. That would probably have to wait for later though.

"I don't know. Just makes me feel like I escape death at every turn. Like those people in the movies." Davis replied, and with that they kept walking. He was wondering how much longer it was going to have to take to reach the room with the orb in it. He was starting to feel off about being in a tree for this long.

He found a door that was covered with vines. Yeah because that was so helpful. Davis had to spend a long time tearing the vines off and Adda was singing some song lyrics while he was doing so to make them both feel like they are suffering less. Sort of works out sometimes. After what literally seemed like days he got most of the vines out of the way.

"That took like eons." Adda snickered a joke at Davis. He made a tiny laugh that was like a you got me this time. She did sometime in return and pushed the door aside for Davis. "Now we are even."

Davis was starting to respect this Adda spirit. Yeah sure they barely knew each other and they were sort of forced to work together. But it seemed he got more bonding out of this ghost in a matter of hours than he did some people in his class over all the years of school. It kind of made him sad thinking about it.

They walked through the door and on the other side saw a few empty holes. Neither one of them quite got it. Were they supposed to be plants there? Who knows now. Davis kept walking forward and things jumped out of all three holes. Adda instead went back a little bit. Being smart so she wouldn't get hit by all the things that they were starting to throw at Davis.

Even Davis wasn't handling it well at all. He fell down on the ground for a moment just so he could avoid some of the stuff being thrown at him. What were they seeds for their plant? Wow this places has a lot of seeds then.

"Jesus." Davis muttered under his breath as he shot some of the things with the slingshot. He had no clue if this stuff would work or not but it was the only thing he got. So it had to work. He and Adda were doing this their whole way to the other side of the room so they could see what was there.

"Oh my god. That was torture." Adda told him when they got out. Davis nodded. Who know plants could be so deadly. He was kidding though, as he was no stranger to the digital world and the digimon inside of it.

On the other side he was a big sort of grey pushing block. He didn't quite get why it was there. Or if he could push something that heavy. Still wasn't going to stop him from trying. He went up to the block, and pressed with all his might. It budged a little bit and Adda watched as he tried. She added in some force and with the two together they were able to move it. It took quite a few feet for it to reach the area it needed to. When it did another door a few feet away from them opened up. Sort of like a video game.

Davis went on over to the door as Adda went back into his pocket. He opened the door and walked inside to see what laid ahead.

There was another large spider web. If only Davis had the torch that he used. Instead he had to rip apart the web a little bit at a time. Which he found to be very gross. It took a really long time because Adda was staring at half horror at something down below. Davis didn't really care about that until he got rid of the spider web. "Davis, look below."

Davis listened to Adda and saw something that had a reflection of a shadow walking around the bottom. Davis had no idea what it was but the shadow did make him feel a little uneasy to say the least. "We'll have to jump all the way down the way I did so we could reach the bottom."

He did just that. As he started jumping down Adda went back in his pocket and he took something that looked like a leap of faith. When he reached the bottom it didn't look much better. In fact it may have looked a little worse than it did before. Then he heard a loud stomping noise that made both Davis and Adda sure that they were not alone here.

They turned around and saw it. Quite possibly the only ShogunmonGekomon that actually exercised. It started stomping to them at really fast rates. It scared Davis for a split second. He forced himself to run off to the sides.

He knew he had to think of a way to beat this thing before it beat him. Well that part was sort of obvious. But how was he going to beat a thousand pound digimon jumping around and stomping when he had seeds and pullets for a slingshot. He was almost screwed. But he knew that he had to think outside of the box.

He ran to the other side of the room just barely avoiding ShogunGekomon when it came at him. Adda was trying to get his attention and he had to stop to listen to what she was going to tell him. "Try the slingshot." Davis couldn't believe he didn't think of that earlier. He took it out and aimed it a little it. Adda also told him that the chest is probably the best spot. As it has a large X mark on it.

Davis fired, and ran off to the side as it got hit and started running to Davis and Adda. It started using a attack on them that took up a large amount of the room space. "Musical Fist!" Davis ducked down and Adda went above him and the attack. The wall parts started falling apart a little bit and made the room even harder to go around. Making Davis escape these attacks even harder.

He went to a corner of the room and fired another pellet at the ShogunGekomon on the chest. It looked like it got hurt a bit more and they started running at Davis doing more Musical Fist.

They ran right into the corner as Davis got out of the way. It nearly destroyed the slingshot Davis had and made it harder for him to use it. He tried aiming it once again but it was harder to do so this time around. So instead he put three pellets in there to ensure that at least one would hit the chest. When they did, ShogunGekmon screamed and fell down. Then started turning lighter again. Davis realized that it was going to its correct color.

The room started going lighter and the ShogunGekomon got up. "Did you do that to me?" Davis nodded, and Adda came next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for the green orb in this shrine." Davis responded, and the ShogunGekomon understood it. Then showed the two a room not too far from where they were.

"It is in there. I have no use for it so why don't you take it?" ShogunGekomon said, and Davis nodded. Glad that it was easy to work with after that moment. He thanked it and he went into that room Adda next to him.

In the room it was just a small green hallway. On the other side was the green orb. Davis picked it up, and Adda smiled. "You got one of the four. If you thought that one was easy it will only get harder from here. I can ensure it." Then there was a glowing light and the two were taken out of the room.

They were back at the springs that they had met in at the start. Instead something was there. It was a turtle like digimon. It also had something that looked like a huge tree on its back and four legs each with three toes. The digimon also had two faces with some weird balls around its body. Davis didn't get that part. But this wasn't surprising considering what he had to deal with in these journeys.

"You have gathered one of the four things you need. The one for me. I am glad and I can give you some nice words. My name is Ebonwumon the oldest of the four Digimon Sovereign and the one of the north. What do you two need from me. I will tell you that with the green orb you can contact me as long as you are in a spring or a place for us such as a shrine." The creature introduced themselves, and Davis knew what they meant by their name.

"You are the black tortoise of the north." Davis said, and the Sovereign was impressed with his guessing.

"Yes young one. I have three digimon that have the same power sets as me. I have something that may be useful for your quest. But first I need to get into your mind. Both of you. So I can know more about the two of you." The Sovereign explained a little bit and started singing a quite beautiful tune. Davis saw a image of his past replaying in his mind. It was a flashback to be exact.

_One day Davis was playing out at a practice field for soccer. Davis could tell by his looks that this was the year prior, sixth grade. He was getting ready for one of the games. While he made a goal for his practice, he was going to use the bathroom. At the entrance, somebody called his attention and he turned around to see who it was._

_"Hello. What are you doing here?" Davis asked. He knew who it was. It was this guy named Allen. He loved to make his life miserable this school year for no reason. Just for the fun of it._

_"To put your head in the toilet. You know somebody like you would love that." He replied, and Davis kept his calm. He had been through worse. Far worse._

_The man was grabbing Davis, and Davis was fighting back by punching him and kicking him. It wasn't very useful as they were very close to the toilet in a matter of a minute or two._

_Then Davis heard a voice that made him get hot inside. He loved this voice and could figure it out easily. They both looked over to see Yolei. She started walking on towards the two of them._

_"Let him go. He didn't do anything to you." She said, and Davis blushed. Her presence nearly made up for the fact that he was getting beat up._

_"You don't know that." The Allen guy said and Yolei gave them a annoyed look. Like they had went through this several times this school year and she was getting tired of this._

_"Yes I do. He was at practice. And you decided to beat him up so he wouldn't want to do practice after that. I am used to this." She put her hand on Allen's shoulder. "I won't help you with our Pre-Algebra work this week if you don't let him go."_

_Then Allen put Davis down, Davis was on the ground on his knees. He was holding his neck as if he was nearly choked. Allen walked away with no words._

_"Sorry you have to do this so often Yolei." Davis said as she got him up. Davis blushed madly while she was holding him._

_"You're welcome Davis. I still believe you are a friend. Even if T.K. has made us divided up a little bit." She told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Davis had his face turn hot red._

_"Yolei I have something to tell you. I really..." Yolei cut him off there._

_"Davis can we save it for later." She told him, and then walked away. "I have to go back home." When she left him alone, he was sad again. He had almost wished then that Allen would come back then to beat him up more then. Would make him feel better than he did then. He went back to the soccer field._

_Davis was going to tell her that he liked her and wanted to date her. Or be friends again. But then he remembered what she said. She still considered him her friend despite the way he treated her over the months. That made a little happier._

Davis was taken out of this memory as Adda and Ebonwumon were looking at him. "I knew you mentioned her earlier, but I didn't know you felt that way." Adda said, and Davis looked down saddened.

"This makes me know so much more about you than you think." Ebonwumon told Davis. "Very interesting. Will you ever tell her? Adda now it is your turn. I want to see something of your past." So that started a second flashback, but this one for Adda.

_Adda when she was alive was out at a park one day and she was with a gut who looked to be around her age. "Adda come on we need to get to the candy store soon." Adda laughed as she looked at him smiling and as if he was about to laugh with her._

_"You're so much fun." Adda told him, and followed him once again. They continued running until they reached the candy store. There was nobody there, and the man looked at Adda._

_"What do you want?" Adda pointed at the candy that looked pink and blue mixture._

_"That one Calvin. I will give you a little present if you do." The guy, who name must have been Calvin nodded and got that candy for her and paid. They left the candy store and continued walking until they were getting near a desolate part of the town._

_"What is the little present?" Calvin asked, and Adda laughed as if she wanted him to wait just a little bit longer._

_"Just half a minute." She took something out of her pocket and it was a coin. A very clean one, and one that looked like it could have been good as new._

_"Thanks." Calvin told her as she handed him the coin._

_"Don't sell it or get rid of it. It will give you bad luck." She told him as she wrapped her arms around Calvin's neck. They kissed for a little bit and Adda left him to go back to her home._

_At her house it was way past her curfew. "What were you doing?" Her mother asked as she walked in and saw Adda was about to fall asleep. She decided not to ask her until she woke up later._

The flashback ended as Davis saw Adda crying. He tried to wrap his arms around her in a supportive way. But couldn't as she was a ghost. "Why did it have to be that one? Out of all my memories I had to see it had to be the one were I begin feeling I was falling for him. This was responsible for my death. Ebonwumon even looked sad over what she was saying.

"I am so sorry for you my lady. I should have known that this one was bad for you. Can you forgive me?" Ebonwumon told her as the place went black for a moment. When it was light again they saw a new being was there.

He had a steel helmet with a odd tongue. He was decently tall and had weird fingers. His clothes were nearly all black or grey but most of it was steel. Adda knew who he was though.

"What are you doing here Camoran?" Adda asked, and Camoran looked down at her.

"Because I need you. You can join me and you can live. I will even let your male friend live here as you have grown close to him lately." Camoran told her and he was able to hug her unlike Davis despite only one try. He put his real tongue on her and tried acting as seductive as possible so she would say yes.

"I will not join you. I know too much about what you have done for me to even consider it. How about you never even consider this again. This man over here will be there for me longer than you ever will." Adda told him, and Camoran let go of her.

"I guess I can't convince you quite yet. I will be back though. Maybe you will reconsider and maybe you will leave this stupid human alone." Camoran vanished and that dampened the mood of all three of them there. Even Ebonwumon. But this gave Ebonwumon a new idea for them.

"I have a suggestion. Davis, what good can a hero be without a digimon partner. There is a small cave behind me and there are three eggs. You may choose one and a digimon partner will be there for you. This doesn't mean that you can't do anything without it. As you will still have to do much things by yourself. This partner if just for helping you." Ebonwumon told him, and the started fading away. "Remember you can contact me under the places I said you can." With that, Ebonwumon went back into the green orb. Davis understood that as long as he had this orb, part of there power will be with them.

Davis and Adda went around to find the entrance of the cave. The two walked on in and walked to the end of it. Sort of like the shrine with the orb. Three eggs were there as Ebonwumon had told him. One yellow, one purple with silver over it, and one red. He saw three symbols on it. One for knowledge, one for love, and one for courage.

He had a feeling that he should choose the one that he felt he had the least of. So he thought of it. He was pretty knowledgeable given how much stuff he had to do. He had known love before and now. He felt he could improve on courage though. As he felt it could serve him a long way in what would have to do. He picked the red egg and the other two instantly flew away out of the cave.

Light came from the egg and a few seconds later a new digimon appeared in front of him. It was blue with a white chest and a yellow V on their neck.

"Hello what may your name be?" It asked, and Davis held out his hand. Glad that after several years he would finally have a partner of his own. Sounds weird to say that now.

"My name is Davis. What is your name?" He asked with a smile on his face. The digimon took his hand. Adda looked at this happy that there was now a third member of this group to save the two worlds.

"My name is Veemon. You picked me over the other two and we are now partners. What are we going to do now?" Then Davis's digivice showed up in front of him. It was navy blue and looked a bit different from the ones that Tai and the others had. Not that he would know that.

"Let's just spend some time wandering around. We earned it for now. Maybe we can find a digimon that can take us to another major land place while we do so." Adda suggested, and the three looked outside. Ready for whatever was going to come their way.


	2. Red Orb

**DAVIS AND THE PRINCESS**

**PART 2: THE RED ORB**

Davis, Veemon, and Adda got out of the cave they met Veemon in to continue on their quest. Davis finally realized that after this, they would truly be done going back to this village for a long time.

None of the digimon really paid much attention to the trio, mainly Davis and Adda. Obviously not Adda because she couldn't be seen by most of them. A couple however paid a little bit of attention to Veemon however.

There was one digimon close to the exit of the village of that kept staring at them. Like they were planning to do something with them very soon.

Once the three of them left the village, that digimon did call them and ran to the three. "I have something to give you." They said and got something out of their pocket.

"What is this digimon?" Veemon asked, but neither Davis nor Adda ever seen this digimon before. However, this digimon shook their head like they shouldn't be concerned about the three not recognizing it.

"I was sent here from the four soverigns to give you a gift." The digimon then gave them a flute. It seemed strange to Davis until the digimon explained them self.

"A flute to catch some of the most beautiful songs for this land. You may not get it now, but this will be very vital to saving the two worlds and finishing the quest." Davis put the flute the flute in his pocket near the belt with the green orb after the digimon told him that. He then remembered something that was a minor detail the last couple days but he realized this was how he met Adda.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question about the quest? I feel that for some reason that perhaps questions aren't allowed." Davis asked the digimon, and the digimon that gave him the flute seemed to consider it.

"I will answer one question that you ask me." The digimon replied, and Davis knew what question he wanted to ask. But neither Veemon or Adda did.

"There were these kid digimon I saw before I met Adda, and there was this one orc on a boar that took them while knocking me out. I wan to know where they are and if I can safe them." Davis said, and there was a short silence.

"The answer I will give you is that the kid digimon are in the town closest to the area the next orb you seek is. You will have to go back to the Twilight obviously and be a kid again to do a bit of it. But you can't do that right now, you need to find a young female digimon who lives in a nearby castle. She is a young princess in this world, but nobody even knows about her in the land of the twilight." The digimon told them, and they gave a uneasy look at Adda. Like she would know who this digimon is. Soon, that digimon they were talking to left.

"They seem odd. i wonder if they will show up to see us again. I bet it will take a couple days for us to reach the castle, from their description." Veemon was the first to speak, and Davis wondered how old Veemon was. He assumed from their looks and childish ways they spoke that they were about nine or ten.

About a minute or so later, the three of them decided it was time for them to leave the village behind and head towards the castle.

Nothing really happened for a couple miles after they left, but Davis decided not to comment on it at the moment. Because when he would make these types of comments, it would lead to really bad luck.

What Davis didn't know was that the servants of the king of Twilight wouldn't attack at daytime. However, they would not hold back even the slightest bit in the night time.

There was one sole tree about three to five minutes away from the village Davis had spent nearly two days on. That was when it hit him how long it had been since he had gone without even taken as much as a nap.

"I wonder why there is only one tree just here. Like there wasn't even a tree that was here before. Makes me wonder if it was supposed to mean anything." Davis rubbed the tress lowest branch.

Veemon looked at Adda half concerned. "Does he always act like this when he sees something?" The digimon asked in a way too happy way.

"Not always but a lot of the time. It would make sense to you as well if you understood what his personal life before today exactly was like." Adda answered ad Davis looked back at them.

"This will serve purpose later. I just feel it." But first we should probably continue walking to the place that digimon who gave us the flute told us to go to." Davis shook hi head like he was angry at something. Neither Adda nor Veemon knew what he would be angry about.

The three continued walking for a little while on a certain actual road. That was until they found a thing that looked like a ranch or something. Like Davis hasn't seen enough of those in his lifetime.

"Might as well check it out. I never seen a ranch before in my entire life." Ada told Davis, and Davis wanted to groan as it was complete opposite of what he felt.

Because of Adda's comment, they decided that they had to go visit it. Little did Davis know that this ranch would be one place that would motivate him even more. One that he would go back to for saving multiple times. A place that would change his perspective in many different ways.

It would look like an average farm place that one would find on earth while driving by. A house for the owners to sleep in, a extra large house for all the animals and thing they wanted to grow. Finally to complete the image, a field the owners work on and a mill.

"Doesn't look like I would want to grow up in a place like this." Veemon told Davis quietly as Davis himself was trying to figure out which place he wanted to check first. Back and fourth, Davis decided he wanted to check the normal house first.

"This is what farms would look like normally if you want a basic image." Davis was saying to Adda, and there seemed to be a pause in her reactions. "I had a friend that lived in a farm when I was very young."

"I wonder how often people on earth work her. I mean I now what they were, but I never studied into it or as I said before ever even been in one before." Adda said in reply and Davis had to think of the statistic.

"I don't know too much about the people in Japan, but only an average of one or two percent of Americans work on farms." Davis told her, and then was interrupted by the owner of the ranch.

"Well we aren't in America now are we." The ran owner said and put their hands on each of Davis's shoulders. "I'm very proud of this ranch if you might not have guessed. But even more so I am proud of my young girl."

"You have a young girl. Where is she?" Veemon said in a excited voice. It was obvious that they wanted to meet the ranch owners young girl. The ran owner seemed to think of it before nodding.

"Sure you can go ahead and check my girl out. She is out at the field. Playing in the area we do our work in and with the animals there." The ranch owner said, and the three of them walked out of the house.

"I bet she looks really good." Veemon said to them and then they reached the field a couple minutes later. It took a little while to find the young girl digimon as she was very well hidden in all the growing food there. She was only able to be noticed because of the animals that kept running around in the exact same area and they wondered why it was doing that.

"Hello. We just met your father." Adda said to get her attention, and she looked at them happy.

"I love it here. All the animals and growing food here. My father does so much for the digimon of this area. Sending off food every week for local towns to not starve. He has to work extra hard to get it done." The young girl digimon said, and Veemon was too distracted by what they considered to be her amazing voice.

"You don't seem to be into that mind set. Is there something else that you're not exactly telling us. Since it looks like you're lying." Davis accused her of, and she seemed to inner debate herself for a bit before seeing that there was no point in hiding it from them any longer. She would have to tell somebody.

"The helper at this ranch is really scary. I don't know why but it's like he is only here for his own benefit. He even seems like he can't get along with my father. And there is something else that I don't want to mention to anybody." The young girl digimon said, and the three of them wondered what that was.

"Can you tell us what that issue is?" Veemon asked, their accent kicking in more. One that would be fully there in a day or two time.

"He has been using me. In a way that you won't understand and I don't want to say." She said, and Davis had a feeling he knew what that was. He imagined Samantha, a former 'friend' of his who betrayed him after she sexually molested him. He clenched his fists together. All three looked at him.

"Why are you doing that?" Adda asked Davis, and he looked down at the three of them super angry.

"Does he use you sexually?" Davis asked the young girl digimon in a voice like daggers being stabbed into himself.

"Yes that was the way that he has been using me. Has been doing that for several years. I wish somebody would come along and stop him." The young girl digimon said, and Davis looked down at the ground. Then he put his hand on her shoulder, and got a forced smile on his face.

"I will do this for you. I will stop this ranch helper from sexually using you." Davis told her, and she looked like he has just given her the news of the lifetime. She came in and hugged him.

"Thank you so much you kind sir. You don't know just how much even hearing these words mean to me." She sounded like Davis was her savior and god.

"Remember to give me some credit." Veemon winked at her. Davis looked at her and wondered if it was possible for digimon to have a crush on each other. Because he swore that if they could, Veemon was getting there.

"Adda, can you go to the house of the owner and ask him if we can stay the night. Veemon and I will stay here and talk to her for a bit. Perhaps we can get some help from her." Davis told the other two his idea.

"I'm on it Davis." Adda said real confident as she ran off. Davis and Veemon looked at her like they were totally ready to get her help on this.

"Even if you fail, I will be glad that you tried. Here, this is prove of it." She said pointing at Davis's flute. He assumed that she wanted him to take it out. In which he did and the girl digimon followed to do that right after. "Now let your flute play along to this exact tune that I will give you."

She sung a song that Davis only heard maybe once in his life. It was the song that would bring a animal to you if you needed it. Davis wondered where this song would come in handy. But he was thankful because he was sure of the fat that it would come in handy some time.

"Thanks for that song. I want to be introduced to this ranch helper digimon. So I can get a feel on what and how they are like." Davis told the young girl digimon and then she respected what he said. She actually led him all the way to a house were the animals stayed and he would be feeding them.

"Hello Lopmon who are these with you?" The ranch helper asked the young girl digimon. That was how they learned what their name was.

"Just some visitors that came along to just check the ranch out. Don't worry, they won't get in your personal time." Lopmon answered, and the ranch helper had a wild grin on their face.

"They better not. I was too busy feeding the chickens. Remember that you need to meet me in my room tonight for our weekly fun session." The ranch helper said, and then Lopmon nodded forcefully.

"Yes FlaWizarmon. I would never forgot to come over to your room on our fun nights." Lopmon replied even more forcefully.

"Okay. Now can you guys get the hell out of here? I have to go back to feeding the chickens. I will be heading out to the field in a few minutes so I can feed the horses." FlaWizarmon told them and then the three of them were forced to leave FlaWizarmon alone.

The three of them were going to meet Adda when she went right out of the owners house to give them the answer. "He said that we couldn't stay the night. But we could have dinner with them. Perhaps while they are getting the dinner ready we could find a little plan." Adda gave them the answer, and then they went to the back of a house to discuss a little bit. Davis was the one to explain some of the details to her.

"So FlaWizarmon is feeding the chickens right now and will be out to feed the horses soon. While that is happening, we will sneak into the chicken house again and look for some stuff that FlaWizarmon have. I have a feeling that they might be doing much more than just help out at this ranch. I feel that maybe they might be working for the Twilight lord." Davis said, and looked at Lopmon. "Does he have a room in any of the houses of this ranch?"

"Yes he does. Up there." Lopmon pointed to the top floor of the chicken house. "He has the only room there. I'm only allowed in there on the one day a week that he does these things to me." Lopmon told him, and Davis then looked at the three of them.

"How about this idea. Adda and I go up there, while Veemon and Lopmon stay near the entrance of the chicken house. Perhaps you can have some time to know each other a little bit more. If FlaWizarmon comes along, try to hold them off for a couple minutes. When we are done, you will hear three knocks on his window. Then Adda and I will come on down soon as we can after you head those noises." Davis made the plan, and Veemon looked like Davis had done them a favor.

"Good idea. I do wonder though what will be in FlaWizarmon's room. That has been a small general interest I have gained over time." Lopmon agreed to what Davis suggested, and everybody was going to get ready for their part.

Soon after the plan was made and agreed upon, FlaWizarmon left the house and Davis and Adda took a moment to let them get to the field before running right in the house. After FlaWizarmon was at the field and started doing what they said they would do, Davis and Adda started running to the front door. Veemon and Lopmon followed quietly behind.

Davis opened the door and then came on it. Adda floated right through the house wall and met him inside. Davis closed the house door so that it would take a little longer for FlaWizarmon to notice them. Davis and Adda went up the stairs and broke right into the room that FlaWizarmon was sleeping in for the night. Veemon and Lopmon looked at each other.

"So how is your life aside from that? Like with your father?" Veemon asked Lopmon, and she seemed that there was enough to enjoy about her usual life aside from that.

"My father isn't that bad. He's just a little over protective. But he would be watching over me like I couldn't leave if he found out what FlaWizarmon does to me sometimes." Lopmon replied, and Veemon confessed to her.

"I was just coming out of the egg a couple hours ago. I remember having some past life a long time ago. This Davis guy looks a little familiar to me, but I can't exactly figure out where. So maybe I had a past life a while back and turned into a egg and I just came out of this sleep today." Veemon said, and Lopmon considered the idea.

"I don't know how I would feel if I turned into a egg in my lifetime. Waiting for somebody and to be hatched." Lopmon gave her thoughts, and both looked at the normal farm house. Where her father was signing off the papers for the next delivery.

Up above, Davis and Adda were looking wildly for something. Davis checked under the bed, Adda was checking the drawers. Soon Davis seemed to give up on some of his hope to find anything when Davis flopped himself on the bed. "I feel like he has to have something to do with the Twilight king. I know that it is fully possible that this digimon is just sick and perverted. But I just have the feeling."

Adda looked at him. "Wow it seems like you are the one taking this quest a little too seriously. But I get your point. But maybe we should continue looking and perhaps the answer will be there." Adda said, and Davis was trying really hard to think. He thought that he had seen a FlaWizarmon sometime before in his life. He just wasn't exactly sure how or when or even why. Adda even seemed to see the bothered look on his face. That was when Davis saw something hidden behind FlaWizarmon's drawer. He went to it and took quite a bit of effort to pull his hand to get it.

After he pulled it out fully, he saw what it was. The item was a booklet. Sort of like a journal. "I bet this is going to be really important. I will be fine with just this. Let's get out right now." Davis patted the book and put it in his inside jacket pocket. "Maybe with the others."

"Oh gosh what if FlaWizarmon really does have something to do with the king of twilight?" Adda asked scared, and Davis shook his head. Like he hated the idea as much as Adda did. Then he knocked on the wall three times, just as he promised Veemon and Lopmon he would do when they found something.

"Now we better get going. Or else they will be waiting for us." Davis said, and he started to go down the stairs of the house. Adda closed the door right behind him and did a quick clean up. Then she floated down through the rest of the house to meet up with him.

"For once I'm going to say that I'm glad I'm dead. Who would have ever thought that would be something you would hear somebody day." Adda said jokingly when they exited the ranch chicken house and closed the door just in time. FlaWizarmon came up about three seconds later and looked at them.

"You three seem a little off right now." FlaWizarmon made a not so hard observation. They said three because they couldn't see Adda at the moment. Then he looked at Davis and Veemon. "I still have my eyes on you. You better learn to behave here or else I will make sure that you will regret it." FlaWizarmon walked into the chicken house. Adda became more present in front of them when the digimon left.

"Davis found something that might be very interesting to check out." Adda told them, and Davis led the three of them to the windmill. Since it looked to be the quietest area for them to talk in. As well as perhaps the only place where they weren't going to be heard from everybody.

"I found this in their room. I haven't looked in it yet. We decided to wait until we were with you two first." Davis said and took out the journal.

"I think I seen that before." Lopmon said when she saw it, and Veemon looked at her for a moment.

"Did you ever come to read it?" Veemon asked, and Lopmon had to think about it. Then she seemed like she remembered the answer.

"Yes I did once. The first couple pages, but I didn't understand any of it. Maybe if we read it here, I can get it more." Lopmon replied, and then Davis understood what she suggested as he took the journal open and opened up the first page.

"Let's read a little bit of it just to be sure." Davis said, and then started reading it a little bit.

"Entry Number One:

I found my way to the ranch. Just as my lord assigned me. I will work there for a time and then will leave with the food and items needed. Nutemon would give me a raise for it. The lord of twilight is going to treat me like I am their best servant ever."

Davis read the first entry, and then nodded. "This proves my point exactly. They are a servant of the lord of twilight. This meas that whatever they do it is to help them grow in power. I wonder if they say anything else." Davis looked at the other three and was wondering if they wanted him to read more of it. The general look on their faces showed that they wanted him to read at least the second entry.

"Entry Number Two:

I asked Rapidmon if I could work at their ranch. They accepted my offer. I even met their girl Lopmon. I heard that she's only about eight or nine. I don't know what is getting in me feeling wise. I just feel happy when I see her. What is this was what love was? If it is, I hope she can return it. But I still need to worry about the shipments to Nutemon's Federation. Their employee Vicemon will be coming soon. The lord of twilight will be revived soon. I am certain of it."

The second entry read, and Davis was getting more into this journal the more he read. Lopmon looked like she didn't want Davis to continue, but he still went on with reading it anyways. Veemon and Adda were wanting him to continue reading, so the votes were outcounted.

"Entry Number Three:

Nutemon will be sending their greatest federation helper, Vicemon over to check out how all the stuff is working out here. I better get myself ready, as they might not be so forgiving if I fail on my task. Soon I will tell Lopmon how I feel for her, as it has been about three weeks since I came here. She is so beautiful that I can't really get over it, and I have a feeling that I couldn't tell Rapidmon, her father about it. Or else he might consider just firing me on the spot, and I would never be able to see her again. Which would just be the worst thing I could get myself in, hopefully it won't happen like that though."

Davis finished reading the third entry and Lopmon looked like she was about to start crying. She even looked like she just wanted him to stop reading this anyways but she couldn't get the courage to just tell him how she felt on it. But when she thought on it she was able to do it.

"Davis stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this sickos thoughts, they're making me feel really uncomfortable. I just want to get them out of here." Lopmon demanded, and Davis stopped reading it when she requested on it.

"Alright though. It seems like we understand more of what FlaWizarmon is doing here. I wonder what Nutemon's Federation is, it seems like they are connected to the king of the twilight though. I also am wondering if this digimon called Vicemon is a digimon that comes here every once in a while to check up on the progress of the ranch and how the workers here are doing. I have a feeling we will run into this federation while we are on this journey." Davis finished as he put the journal back in his coat pocket. "I will take this and I will read it more once we leave."

Adda looked at Lopmon in sympathy. They both dealt with something that they would never want to talk about. Although she would admit that Lopmon's case was much worse. She wondered what she would say to the young digimon to make her feel better.

Veemon patted Lopmon's back. "We will save you. If you want, you can join us." Veemon suggested, and then Davis looked like Veemon suggested the worst. But he didn't say anything about it.

"No, I can't join you even after this. I will still have to help my father Rapidmon on their job. They can't do all this on their own, you must see this." Lopmon denied Veemon's offer, and FlaWizarmon came over, unsuspecting though. Only then did they realize just how late it was. The time was well into the evening, maybe well into dinner time as well.

"Lopmon, your father is wanting you to come over to have dinner now. Your friends can come on over if they want." FlaWizarmon said to them and the invitation to the trio seemed to be very forced. FlaWizarmon led them on over to the big house where Rapidmon had already gotten a entire dinner ready for them.

"It's so nice to have guests over here. Normally it's just Vicemon and other members of a company I am working for." Rapidmon said as the group and Lopmon sat down at the table. FlaWizarmon sat next to Lopmon and right across from Davis.

"Who is Vicemon?" Veemon asked wanting to strike Rapidmon's perspective on the matter. Rapidmon looked very hard when asked that question.

"Vicemon is a member of a group called Nutemon's Federation. Their a group of negotiators with their main building at the castle town of this area. They are very rich as most companies work for them. The federation started off as a place that most liked to invest in and help out get richer but over time digimon just seemed tired of them. Their prices raised, wages decreased, and over time they stopped focusing on negotiations and more on getting a simple pay check. But they are why my ranch is still at works and hasn't shut down yet, so I will do anything but complain to them." Rapidmon explained and then looked at FlaWizarmon. "We have been working very hard to meet their demands, but we have a very hard time doing it every month. Vicemon is the member that comes by the most often."

"Do you respect the federation?" Veemon asked another question, and FlaWizarmon looked like Veemon was getting close to hitting home territory.

"I respect the ideas that they may sometimes have but I have a hard time respecting any of the employers. FlaWizarmon is the exception. They serve the federation and they haven't done anything wrong here. In fact, they have been one of the few honest members here." Rapidmon said, and Lopmon looked like he just stabbed her in the chest when he said that. Of course they didn't know of what FlaWizarmon did to her.

"Has FlaWizarmon ever stated to have any feelings for anybody before?" Veemon continued the conversation and Rapidmon seemed to think about it.

"I think they said they haven't had any feelings for anybody since the Era of Darkness. Although I promised that if they want they can marry Lopmon when she is old enough." Rapidmon gave an answer that was a little unsure.

"FlaWizarmon is that old?" Davis broke in really shocked.

"They're actually older than myself. We tried counting the years but we stopped after we got to around them being ten to twelve years older than myself. FlaWizarmon deserves a chance at love and if Lopmon is who that goes to then so be it." Rapidmon said and then Lopmon looked like she was near tears. FlaWizarmon got up and walked over to her.

"I think it is a good time for these two to leave. Perhaps maybe one of their not so noticeable friends as well." FlaWizarmon suggested to Rapidmon, and Davis knew that they were talking about Adda on the terms of unseeable friends. Davis wondered how they were able to see her.

"Yes perhaps it is. I am very tired." Rapidmon said getting up. "I will be back down early in the morning. You guys can come back when you want. FlaWizamon, would you mind seeing them at least a little bit away from the ranch?"

"I would love to." FlaWizarmon forced Davis, Veemon and Adda out of the house. Leading them down several feet out of the ranch and then he forced them to pay attention to him. "Don't come back here. I know how Lopmon feels about this. I can't see her start to get attached to you." FlaWizarmon was referring to Veemon.

"She's a really nice digimon and she doesn't deserve a old perv who use her in a horrible way. I am much better for her and I will do anything to save her from the likes of you." Veemon told the digimon and FlaWizarmon looked like they were getting near tears. Davis knew how they felt. Not being able to get who you love since they are too young. Adda seemed like she was disgusted with FlaWizarmon. Davis was the only one who seemed sorry for him in even a small way.

"Lopmon feels like you're abusing her and she wanted us to destroy you so you wouldn't hurt her anymore. How have you not seen the pain that you can cause her by doing this to her?" Adda sort of snapped by telling FlaWizarmon that, and they looked guilty and sorry.

"I didn't mean to abuse them. I was trying to make myself feel happy with all the time that I would have to wait for her to be old enough for me. I really mean it." FlaWizarmon tried explaining, and Davis was the one that talked to him about it.

"It's okay if you are in love with somebody too young for normal standards. I know, I have been in the same position. I love somebody who is too young to understand my feelings. But I never do anything about it. I just have feelings for her and sort of feel for her. I will tell her someday how I feel and when you are old enough perhaps she will return it and we can perhaps start a relationship with each other. You can do the same thing for Lopmon. You can love her all you want. Just wait until she is old enough for you to do anything about it." Davis tried helping him understand, and FlaWizarmon seemed to get it.

"I have somebody in my boots. I am surprised. I thought I was alone on these types of feelings. I guess I can wait from now on. Not do anything else to Lopmon and perhaps when Lopmon is of age I can tell her how I feel and maybe from here until then I would have done enough for her to want to return my feelings." FlaWizarmon went from being a digimon that sounded like a enemy to just a misunderstood digimon very quick. Then Davis seemed to think of something else.

"Do you know of the twilight king and how they work for Nutemon's Federation?" Davis asked, and FlaWizarmon almost wanted to lie about it. Then they gave in and told the truth.

"Yes I do. My company works there and they serve the king of the land called twilight. There seems to be a thought that the more they do and the more hard bonded they are with the king of twilight, then perhaps the king can help the federation get more rich and have a even bigger piece of power. Perhaps even getting some members to join the council of protectors, one of the highest honors you can get. I know what the twilight king plans. Soon he will start a assault on the digital world itself and the federation grunts will be the set soldiers of the king. I have seen this. In fact, I will give you the key the federation capital building. They are passing a tax tomorrow and they will be meeting to do that." FlaWizarmon gave Davis a key.

Davis took the key and put it in his pocket. "How do you suggest that we fight the federation members? If it comes to that?" FlaWizarmon seemed to almost laugh at the idea of Davis, Adda and Veemon even trying to destroy the federation.

"At your power, it won't happen. At best you can destroy some minor bases. But I heard a quote once. That is you cut one head off of a major power, two more grow back. You will need training and you will need to get Veemon to digivolve. I see that you have a egg. That will help a bit. Can help with the grunts. But you shouldn't expect any progress with the leaders. And even the most powerful leaders, Nutemon and Vicemon are weak compared to the twilight king." FlaWizarmon pretty much explained how it is impossible at their rate.

"How do you think we can train to get stronger?" Veemon asked, as they were more interested in the idea of getting strong than Davis was in the idea.

"The night time is filled with twilight monsters. The more of these that you fight and destroy, the better you become. With each victory, you and your human will become more in sync. The more you know each other. The more you can use your power for the better." After FlaWizarmon said that, they looked at Adda. "I keep my promise that I won't hurt Lopmon. I will wait until she is of age. Like Davis said, I am allowed to have my eyes set for her but I can't act. I also wish you luck on the twilight battle and getting the thing that you ad taken from you back. Your power in that world."

Davis was curious. He never knew that Adda might have any sort of power in the twilight. Or maybe they were saying that for motivation for Adda But all seemed to be on a agreement it was time to go separate ways. "We will be back soon. I will tell you what I learn when I go in the federation building. Maybe you can try and learn some things as well. Good bye for now. Tell Rapidmon thanks for letting us stay there for the time." Davis gave his thanks and left the area of the ranch with Adda and Veemon.

Getting ready to face the night and all possible threats on the time. Perhaps Davis could use the egg that he got when he got Veemon. Maybe he can ask Adda about the power she might have. He also had to head to the castle town. To meet that one digital world princess and check the federation building out. Then he had to get the remaining orbs. His work was easily cut out for them. This seemed like the easiest break they would catch in a while.

Davis, Adda, and Veemon were heading away from Lopmon and Rapidmon's ranch. With some new perspective on the digimon in the digital world. Davis loved that about this world. Every time he left somewhere and saw what was going on, he was able to get more perspective on what is going on here. Adda was not one of the beings he was most attached to in a long time. All because of this journey.

"Davis, did you ever have a digimon partner before me?" Veemon asked Davis, and the guy had to think of it for a moment. So much stuff he had to do for the digital world and adventures he really had to think hard on it.

"I had some digimon that helped me for like an adventure or two. But nothing that would be like a permanent partner or even long term. Believe it or not, you are my first official partner. And no I'm not saying that to make you feel better." Davis answered, and Veemon was even more happy to hear that. Like part of their purpose was fulfilled when he said that.

"I think I see a large bridge nearby." Adda told them, and that sort of distracted the two for a moment. To look over and see where she was talking about. But it was pretty obvious once it was in site.

Adda started going over to the bridge, and Davis looked at Veemon. Not wanting to dispute the one that is technically the leader of the group, Davis started to follow after her. Most not even noticing that she was there. Considering the fact she was a spirit.

"I wonder where this bridge will bring us to." Davis said to Veemon, and the digimon was wondering that same thing. But they didn't say it back. Since they felt no need to say that same thing again.

"When can we take a break?" Veemon asked in a tired way. Yeah, speak for me to Davis thought. He hadn't slept once since he had arrived onto this area to help Adda. "I hope that princess at Castle Town looks really nice. So I can become friends with her." Veemon told Davis in a hopeful way.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I just hope that the princess of Castle Town won't report any of us just for coming over to meet her. Calling us visitors that want to kill her or kidnap her. I had that happen to me once. I really don't want to tell the story honestly." Davis replied, and they finally caught up to Adda. "You shouldn't be so fast. That can be a problem. Jumping into matters too fast and not taking the time to examine the options. A friend of mine was like that once." He told Adda, and she didn't seemed like she needed to really hear any of it.

"Have some fun. We can't just go around here acting like there is no time for a little game." Adda tried to lighten Davis up. He did realize that this was true. He just didn't want to screw around at the job. If that makes any sense at all. "Besides, I bet we can all take a nice break once we reach Castle Town."

"We don't have any money. I doubt we can rest at any of the local areas." Veemon reminded her, and Adda didn't seem too concerned about that. Which concerned Davis even more. Wondering what she was thinking of. "Unless if you think we should sleep on the streets like homeless digimon."

"People also sleep on the streets when they are homeless. It's not just digimon." Davis pointed out to Veemon. But he knew already that the topic really didn't matter. He just wanted to say that. They seemed to drop the topic after that though.

The crew walked closer to the bridge and they saw it getting lowered. That meant that it was close to getting morning and close to the time that the area behind it was available to the tourists. This must have been some sort of major town if it needed to be blocked off at the night time.

When they had finally got to the bridge, it was fully lowered and Davis had a terrible memory. It reminded him of his dream several days ago. Before he came here again. He knew it must have been connected in some way. But how it was he just wasn't sure. But he knew for sure that before this journey was over, this bridge was coming to come to play again.

They stepped onto the bridge, and saw that there was a large town behind it. Davis already had a feeling where this was going to lead to. So I was getting excited when Davis ran across the rest of the bridge. Adda was quickly following him. Veemon just stood there like they didn't know what was so special about bridges. Then they followed them without any word.

When Davis on was on the other side, he was checking everything out. Then he looked ahead and saw that several hundred feet away there was a castle. "Could this be Castle Town?" He asked, and walked up to one of the digimon that were coming by.

"Where are we?" He asked, and Adda quickly sucked herself into his pocket. As she normally did when they were in a town. Veemon quickly came up to Davis, and the digimon he asked seemed shocked. Mainly that they actually saw a human here with a digimon.

"This is Castle Town. The largest area in the province and also the richest. Be glad that you came over here while that is still the case." The digimon answered Davis, and he seemed really excited in his mind. But he didn't openly show it. As he didn't want that digimon to think he was odd.

He was wanting to see the princess of Castle Town really bad. Just something about her sounded interesting to him. Then he was brought out of those thoughts, and then looked at the digimon again. "Thanks for telling me. See you later." Davis said, and then left that digimon alone. Adda followed him just as quiet. The digimon he talked to not being able to see her.

"Do you think we should go around town just a little bit?" Adda asked him in his pocket. Davis seemed to consider that. "Maybe some digimon here need your help." When she said that, Davis sort of gave up the silent fight.

"I just can't wait to see how cute the princess is that we will see soon." Veemon told them. Davis looked down at Veemon, as he didn't really care about that fact. But he didn't say that, as he didn't want to ruin the mood of his partner.

The trio went over to one of the towns game houses. There was a male digimon at the door entrance, and he was checking Davis up and down. Just to make sure that he wasn't going to do anything if he went inside. "What are you doing?" They asked and Davis didn't seem to know what to say. Veemon was the one that answered for them.

"We were just going around. Hey, do you need any help here? Since we've heard of several attacks in the area." Veemon admitted, and then Davis was wondering if Veemon just made part of that up. The part of several attacks in the area. Sure, he was aware of the invasion here and all that. But never once did they learn about attacks right in the area.

"Yes, there actually have been a few. Come on inside. Tell nobody what we talk about in here." The digimon said and led them inside. Once in the gaming house, Davis could see that it was pretty empty. Some of the games looked destroyed and untouched for a really long time. "We shut down our business when there were some dark looking creatures started attacking the city." They gave Davis a card so he can see what it looked like.

"This picture was taken a week ago." The digimon said and Davis was looking closely at the card. On it the card was showing five things that looked like killers from hell walking around eating some of the digimon in the town up. They had black helmets on and had red stripes on their arms. "I have no idea what they are, and nobody has seen a few digimon in town since then. Please, if you know what is going on, tell me."

Davis looked down at his pocket, then at Veemon. As if looking for either of them to reject to him telling the digimon what is going on. When none did, he decided to tell the digimon what the situation was. "So there is a king from this place called the twilight and they are sending some of their forces over here. They want to take over both worlds. Their own and the digital world. I have a feeling that some of the black creatures in this picture are servants of this king." Davis explained, and the digimon actually didn't object to what he was saying. But he was more confused than anything else. Like they had a hard time understanding what Davis was saying.

"So you are saying that there is this different world out there that wants to take us over and you are trying to stop this attack. You are also saying that there is a swarm of monsters form there coming over and trying to take us over. Or at the very least weaken us." The digimon said, and Davis nodded quickly. As if they pretty much got the picture. "Okay, this makes total sense."

Veemon caught something that Davis had forgot to mention. "Do you know where Nutemon's Federation building is? I heard it was in this town. They might be working with the enemy." The digimon was still quite unsure of what they were hearing. But they were pointing at the door.

"It is a couple blocks from here. Can't miss it." The digimon said, and Davis took that as enough advice for him to find it. He left the house, and started looking for the entrance to Nutemon's Federation building. Veemon was looking at the digimon as they were heading out. As if to make sure that they weren't making this up

The crew was walking around the town, looking for the building. On the way, Davis saw some poor digimon that were holding cups with only one or two coins in it. They were wanting to get some money afford a living. Davis wished he had some money, so he could help her. "Sorry, but I have as little as you do." Davis said, and the digimon looked as if they weren't going to judge him here.

"Just make sure that everybody else knows who you are and what you can do." The digimon said, and Davis was confused on why they said that. Considering the fact they knew nothing about Davis. Unless if they knew he was the Davis who created the digital world. And if they somehow know the future coming. Which is very odd.

Soon enough, Davis found the front entrance to Nutemon's Federation main building. "I wonder how we can get in." Veemon said as Davis tried to open the door normally. It was locked, meaning that it would be impossible to just go in by door. Davis had a idea.

"How about we check out the back of the building, to see if there is a back entrance that isn't used. Or if we can climb some boxes to reach a window." Davis said, and Adda got out of his pocket again.

"Let me take care of that. I will check and tell you what I see when I am done." Adda decided and floated her way to the back of the building. While Adda was gone, Davis had a quick talk with Veemon.

"How are you? So you liked Lopmon." Davis said a little hard, as if the words were sort of just coming out in a forced manner. Veemon looked at Davis, blushing a little.

"How did you know?" Veemon asked, and Davis looked down at Veemon. He knew enough about crushes that he didn't feel so hard about these guesses.

"It was sort of obvious. Anyways, why are you here? What I mean is were you in that egg?" Davis sat down and put his arm on his eyes.

"All I remember is that I was being put to sleep. That was the last thing I remember before you saw me. I also saw some digimon, or many they were humans, that were wearing white coats. As if they were Scientists. Aside from that, nothing." Veemon answered and Adda showed right up.

"Guys I found a way into the building. Follow me and I will show you." Adda said and the conversation ended. They let Adda bring them over to the entrance that she found. "I hope you don't mind climbing several crates."

Davis saw what she meant. Like there was like seven crates leading up to a tiny window. "I guess it could be worse. Adda get back in my pocket. Veemon started right after me and follow me up. If I fall down or tumble down while climbing these then you still go." Adda listened to him and got in his pocket.

So then Davis grabbed a hold of the first crate and with some pretty strong effort, he forced himself up the first crate. Soon as he started climbing up the second crate, Veemon started climbing. So they could be one full crate behind. Davis with a little less effort went up the second crate. As he was now used to what he was supposed to do. Veemon was having a much easier time than Davis and they would have to wait several times for him to climb up the crate before they could start. After the first four crates, there was a digimon to leave the building and started to head to the back.

"Davis, continue going up. I will meet you there soon enough. I will take care of it." Veemon said and left him alone. Davis waited for twenty seconds after Veemon left to be safe. The he started climbing up the rest of the crates at a even faster pace. He had reached the final crate and opened the window to crawl on inside. After a few seconds of waiting, Veemon came on in to.

"Okay, let's listen closely. So we can get some info first." Davis suggested, and then there was silence. Even among the federation members for a second. After they were done being silent and felt confident that they were alone, they started speaking again.

"Camoran the king will be waiting for us to deliver the new money. We are driving the citizens of Castle Town to bankruptcy though. So we can only have one or two payments left before we are done. The head of the ranch are starting to assume that there is more to this than first impressions. They also sort of know of our plans. Pretty soon, we can't even hide it anymore and show our motivations." One of the federation members said, and Davis would learn that this was a Nutemon. The leader of the federation.

"But Nutemon, what about that kid and the ghost that are starting to rebel? They already gathered up one of the four orbs. That means that there are only at best three we can get." Nutemon's second in command, Vicemon spoke their concern. Nutemon however wasn't nearly as worried.

"Who cares if they happen to have one of the orbs? They still don't have the other three. As long as we get the other three, they can have that one and savor it as much as they please. What I am more concerned about is those rebels in general. I also have a feeling that soon enough that they will save those children digimon. When they do, our plans will be revealed and the digimon of the land will learn of that duo and start taking sides. They will become rolemodels for those with no hope and then we will start losing our power." Nutemon said and stopped for a second. As if they knew that the group was there the entire time but decided to wait to mention it until the group heard some more of their talk. Vicemon got it and was wondering what was going on.

Davis got another step closer and Nutemon was even more certain that there was somebody there. "Show yourself." Nutemon said and Davis held his breath. Veemon took his example. "Check the warehouse." Nutemon commanded their servants. "Vicemon, make sure that nobody leaves. I just realized that I have an appointment with Camoran. We are going to have a meeting with the king." Nutemon left the warehouse. Leaving Vicemon in charge.

"Mega level. The highest that they can be. Don't tell me how I know this, I just do." Veemon said, talking about Nutemon and Vicemon both. Davis didn't like the fact that these were the highest level of digimon. Making it even harder to fight them.

When the crew heard loud stomping noises heading up to where the group was hiding, Davis grabbed Veemon and started walking away from their hiding spot. Making the noises even more obvious. But he didn't even care by then.

Davis looked down and saw that there was one area with no digimon wandering around in the warehouse. Davis knew that this was the safest place to go down to. So he took the risk and jumped down. Veemon jumped down with him. He then realized why there was no digimon there. That was what Vicemon wanted. It was a trap.

"So nice of you to join our party." Vicemon said and Davis felt the green orb slightly warm up. "What is going on now?" Vicemon asked, seeing that was well. Davis hid the orb away from Vicemon, who was trying to get the orb. Adda showed herself to Vicemn.

"Leave him alone." Adda said and she imagined what it was like when she put herself up to her father. She had a brief flashback.

It was when she was still alive and her father was yelling at her. This was when she was eleven. Three years before her death on Earth.

"Adda, you need to take care of your chores more. Later in life, people are going to need you and you need to grow up and do some stuff in order to fulfill the needs of these people. Some will only be able to life their life if you can take care of your responsibilities." Adda's father was trying to tell her. For some reason, Adda believed that he might have been lightly hinting at that.

"You need to give me a break. Why are you acting like this all the time? I'm one person. I can't change anybody's life. So don't try to change me." Adda snapped and her father refused to even say anything to that comment.

"If only you knew just how wrong you are." Her father said and then he told her one last thing. "In the future, you will see how right I was and realize the impact that you will make on others."

The flashback ended and Adda saw Vicemon swat her aside. Which should have been impossible. Since she was a ghost. Now Vicemon was in front of Veemon and Davis. "You need to leave. If you leave in the next thirty seconds, I will pretend like I never saw this at all."

"Yes, we will accept your offer." Davis said and then grabbed Veemon. Adda went in his pocket again. They ran right out of the warehouse. Vicemon was watching them leave. They were thinking to them self that these people were pathetic. Ad that they will be no challenge.

The group decided to do one more thing. Something that they should have done. Which was to go to the castle and see the Digital World princess. At least they know where the federation building is. So they know where they have to attack when it is time to. So the visit was worth it.

The three of them were getting pretty tired of the constant running around and staying in one place for a couple minutes and then having to leave again. When they were walking, Veemon noticed that there was a tower off in the distance. Sort of looking like a graveyard surrounding it. Davis was going to check it out when he heard a voice distracting him.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you. Unless if you are suicidal. Nobody's been in there for the last fifty years." The digimon said, looking very poor like most of the rest of the towns settlers. Davis was wondering why that is so he asked that digimon why that was. The digimon seemed like they forgot the actual story for a second.

"This was the previous castle of the kings of the area. Every time one of them died, they would be buried in this yard. In memory of them as you could possibly say. But after several lines of doing this, there were reports of hauntings in the area. Most assumed that these were the buried kings. The last king wanted to finish his term and then they would bury him there. But during his last years of power, they would be building a second castle. For the later kings. But they would still let this be the graveyard. Ever since the last king died, nobody has been allowed to come in. Since they would call it disrespect against the spirits." The digimon said and Davis looked at the empty castle. Thinking of it a tad different than he had thought of it just a minute or two ago.

"Thanks for telling me. I guess I won't go in there then." Davis replied and decided to take this chance to get the new castles location. "How do we get to the current castle?"

"Just a while north. But unless if you are incredible at sneaking into stuff or are a reserved guest for the castle, there is no point in even trying to go there. Since they will kick you out on sight." The digimon said and Davis nodded. They left the digimon alone after that. When Davis was gone, the digimon smiled.

"Human or digimon, they have a lot of spirit and that is a good thing. Spirit might just be the thing that the digimon need to be saved. For all we know, he can be our hero."

The group was walking north when Adda had a idea. "Hey once we get near the castle, how about I do the distracting?" Davis and Veemon both looked at Adda. As if wondering how that will work. "I go over there ahead of time and learn of all their voices. Then I can master how to talk and distract them and while they are distracted walk by them." Adda tried to help but Davis wasn't sure how that could work. Since he had no idea how good she was at impersonating voices.

"Prove to me that you can do other peoples voices." Davis tempted her, and several digimon were looking at him. Since as far as they were aware, he was talking to himself.

"Oh my god I'm so amazing because I like created everything and I take everything way too damn seriously." Adda did a perfect voice impression of him. Davis was impressed for a split second.

"Hey is that what you really think of me? Besides, you can only do my voice because you heard me talking a lot." Davis complained and all the digimon around him started walking away. Still giving him odd glances and Davis groaned.

"Okay you win. Go ahead and do your thing." Davis replied and Adda headed out right away. Veemon looked at him. As if ready to give him bad news.

"You do sounds like that a little." Veemon said and Davis whacked Veemon across the head playfully.

"Nobody asked for your thoughts on it. Besides, once you reach my age, you wouldn't care how I sounded anymore." Davis was patting his right foot uncomfortable. As if he had just used his best come back and couldn't use anymore by this point. Then he looked at Veemon. "You sound even worse."

"Nobody asked for your thoughts." Veemon repeated what Davis said and Adda came back to give them some news. Davis honestly didn't care if it was good or bad news.

"I think I have listened to them enough for me to be able to do my plan. Now let's go." Adda said and the two started to follow Adda. "My plans always work though. So why wouldn't it work this time?"

Once they did reach the front gate of the castle courtyard, the guard standing there was just about to kick him out when Adda started her plan.

"Hey, come on over. We need your help over here." Adda got the guard to believe in her and then the guard started running on over to see what the problem was.

"If you are still here when I come back, I will lock you both up." They said to Davis and Veemon. After they were gone, the two started following Adda all the way to a tree. That was where they hid for a little while. Soon enough, they crouched down and followed Adda even more until the next hiding place. When the next guard saw them and was about to arrest them, Adda did her next thing.

"I lost something. Can you help me find it?" Adda impersonated the voice of one of the guards and the current guard gave Davis and Veemon the same warning that the first guard gave them. Then Adda came back and the two started following her once again. They ran on over to the water patch right in front of the castle. When a guard was coming by to go back to their post, all three of them jumped right into the water. To hide for a bit. Obviously they held their breath. Adda went out a couple seconds later after they remembered that nobody could see them.

"I will tell you when they are not looking anymore. Probably won't take more than a minute or two." Adda told them and got away again for a moment. Davis looked at Veemon. As if he wanted to say something but just couldn't because of the fact that he was underwater. He wondered if Veemon would drown fast.

"He could see Veemon was not having a lot of fun with staying down in the water. They looked at the sky while waiting. It was starting to get dark when Adda came back and told them they can get out. When they left, the two were panting so bad that Adda almost felt bad.

"Sorry it took so long. Wasn't my fault." Adda said and when she said it she didn't feel good. Because she knew that it was her fault.

But the rest of the group got out of the water and the three of them ran right inside the castle when they saw that the main castle door was open. "Yes, we made it." Davis said excited and they hid behind a statue when they saw that a couple of guards were coming by. To check what the noise was.

"Okay let's go." Veemon decided when the guards were gone and the three started running again. After another thirty or so feet one of the guards caught them. They knew it was over then. All three of them, Adda included, raised their hands in surrender.

"You are under arrest for breaking into the castle and having no proof that you were ever registered to be here." The guard said and there was this young female voice that called out to the guard.

"Don't worry, I registered them. I just forgot to tell them. I will take care of everything. But thanks for trying to do your job." The female voice said and the guard said sorry for misunderstanding her. Then the guard left them alone.

"Let's get to my room right away. We have a lot to discuss. I am the princess that you are looking for." The female digimon said and the trio started to follow her. Adda looked at Davis, as if she wanted to tell him something.

Once the princes had led the group over to her room, she closed it really fast. Wanting to get right to the talk. "Okay, so were you sent to help destroy the king of twilight from taking over our world?" She asked and Davis nodded. She smiled and spoke further.

"I had a vision and several dreams about all this. All several years ago when I was very young. How little I would know that these were real. But the point is, the dreams are coming true. And the king of twilight is starting to convince the king of our world that he is a good man. One that only wishes to help us and has nothing else to it. But we all know that is not the case. Look outside my bedroom window for instance."

Davis and his partners listened to what she said. When he looked out the window, he can see a man wearing all black and a grey mask walk on into the room. "That is the king Camoran. He is talking to my father as we speak. He knows of our plot, but he doesn't state it."

"My lord, I have come to tell you of some disturbing news." Camoran said, and Davis recognized that voice. He almost didn't want to but he did. But he wouldn't say anything just in case he was wrong.

"What is the news my friend. You know you are allowed to tell me anything." The king digimon said, and Camoran looked at the group right through the princesses window. Knowing full well they were listening to the talk. Which made him even happier. As his plan was working flawlessly.

"There are people who are plotting to kill us both. A human, spirit from my land, a digimon, and your child. They think that we are trying to destroy the world and ruin everything. They don't realize what is coming to play. What do you want me to do about it? They are all here right now. Listening directly to us." Camoran said and the king actually believed what he was saying.

"My young girl wants to see me dead. Bring all four of them out at once. I want to see who is responsible for this. We need to banish them right away." The king said and the four who were listening wanted to break out right away. While they still had the chance.

"They way." The princess said and was pointing to the window. Right when they were starting to climb up the different things in her room to escape, the guards came in and grabbed them. Aside from Adda, who Camoran himself could only grab. They tried fighting back but soon gave up after a few minutes when they understood that it was totally pointless.

The guards and Camoran threw the four beings to the ground and they were presented to the king. Who looked angry at Davis and Veemon, had nothing with Adda as he could not see her, but looked but sad and disappointed at his child. "Why would you do this to me?" Davis wanted to say something, but he knew better.

"Dad, I don't want to destroy you. But this man is evil. How can you not see it?" The princess tried telling her father but Camoran sealed the fate of her even more.

"You think that your father will listen to a traitor? Our ceremony uniting our two worlds as one will be held in ten days time. In those ten days, your father will be guarded heavier than ever. So we can help prevent any attempts at his life." Camoran looked at the king. Knowing that he had won this case. "Do you think we should banish these traitors?"

"Yes right away. I never want to see them again. If any of them show up at our castle grounds again, you have full permission along with my guards to kill them at sight." The king said even more sad than he was when the talk began. But Camoran looked like he had just won the lottery. "I should of had a son. He would have never betrayed me."

"Take them away." Camoran said and then he snapped his fingers. All four of them vanished. To where none of them knew but far enough away that no regular traveler can get back. Much less in ten days, when the plan is completed.

Davis woke up with Adda screaming at him. She was truly worried for a second he was dead. But when he got to his senses, he realized he was on a tiny island. With nothing on it besides Adda, himself, Veemon, and the princess. Who now had all title of that claim stripped from her.

"Oh good, our main guy is still here. How are we going to get back there. We only have ten days to make our plans work." Adda said and when Davis remembered his quest he got right back to his serious mode.

"I can take you there. Just know that it would take a full day. So you only have nine left if you accept my offer." A voice said and the four turned around to see a talking dragon boat. Davis remembered this. It was what he used as transportation all the way back in World War One. He was surprised to see it was still around. After nearly eight years of no service.

"But that would remove one day like you said. I don't think we can do that." Adda said and Davis explained to her tat under almost any other boat, it would probably take a year. So a day is actually a really generous amount of time.

"We don't have any time to waste. Besides, this may be your last chance of rest before the big ceremony. Since I know that you can waste any time on those nine days. So get on right now. Oh and Davis, would you mind turning into a kid before you get on? For more room." Adda took care of that with no problem. Less than a minute later, Davis was a kid again like he was when he first met Adda. Then they all got on the boat.

The dragon boat explained on the way back to the quest area that when Davis came back to the digital world they were alerted right away and that they have been looking for him since then. When they washed up on the island that was when they had a chance to help prove themselves again. And that was why they wanted to take Davis over to that area again.

After the predicted one day of travel, they had made it back to the area that they needed to be. When they got off the dragon looking boat gave Davis a odd looking mask. "Wear it when you are in the twilight and you blend in perfectly. But it can only be worn when you are in the kid stage. Since next time you are in the twilight, which is very soon, you will have to be more in public crowd."

Davis put the mask in his pocket and the dragon boat taught Davis a song on his flute. The song would summon the dragon boat any time they are close to water so he could take the group anywhere on water to their next destination even faster. With that, the dragon boat went off.

"I will be leaving now. To recruit more into our side. Maybe not all are under this idea that Camoran is a good guy. Here are directions to your next orb. And Adda, you really need to tell Davis the truth. Sometime before you guys leave each other at least." The princess said and then left. Before that, they gave Veemon a quick kiss. Which made Veemon digiblush.

"I will tell you after we get the next orb." Adda promised and the group started heading in the direction of the village the second orb was at. This was the village the kids were taken too as well. So Davis can prove himself twice at least in one area. As long as it didn't affect the time limit of course.

When they had reached the next village, about six hours had past and they were still at the nine day mark. But Davis was forced to put on that mask and be sucked into the twilight with Adda again. Since he had to do that when he got close to the next orbs. As a sort of trail by Camoran. Veemon wasn't allowed in, so they were told to go to the village and check it out.

Soon enough, Davis was back in the dark and gloomy area known as the twilight. Except if possible, it was even worse this time around. Davis tried to recall the songs on his flute. One for summoning animals and one for the dragon boat. But not one for light. He wished he had that now. But what Davis didn't know was that as long as he was in the twilight, no time passed in the digital world. So when he came back, it was like nothing has happened. That was something that Camoran did for Davis. Just to make the task a little easier for him.

Davis still hated the idea of being turned into a kid just so he can be put into the twilight again. "I still don't get how only children can see the twilight."

"Let's not complain about it. It will not get us anywhere." Adda said and the duo started walking across the roof that they happened to be on.

Once done walking across the roof, Davis jumped down to reach the street of the twilight. Adda got in his pocket before he made the large jump. Although both had dealt with so much over these last couple days that neither were surprised he made the jump.

Davis saw a small house several feet away. "Does that house have anything important in it?" Davis asked Ada as she thought of it for a moment.

"I don't think so. Let's walk around a little longer until we find the right place." Adda responded and the two kept walking on. Davis was starting to get scared about where they could possibly be going. From the one time he had been here, he knew it wouldn't be nice.

Davis saw one twilight spirit coming close to him. Davis tried to move to his side while the spirit was getting closer. But soon enough, the spirit hit him. But it went right through him as if Davis never existed.

"I still can't believe that it's like none of them even know I exist." Davis said after he got over it. He was still walking while wondering how much longer he was going to have to go.

"Wait, I think I know where we need to go." Adda said after they had gone on for a while. With that, she started to take the lead.

Davis followed her as she was getting further away. He went right just as he did and then went left after a minute or so. Lastly, he went straight as she had done until she reached a empty fountain with music holes labelled on it. Davis realized something when they were there.

"Where you just letting me take the lead until you found the right way to bring me here?" Davis asked and he couldn't even tell if he was that mad about it or not. There must have been a reason why Adda was doing this.

"Davis take out your flute." Adda said and Davis listened to her. "What songs do you have on there?"

"The one to call animals when I need it and one for calling the dragon boat when it comes time." Davis said and Adda seemed excited.

"Okay then you can learn this one. I will recite the song for you." Adda said and taught him the song. It was the song that could let Davis move fountains. But the fountains have to have those song notes on it. "These fountains are secret bases for us. Usually here we will be safe for a little while." Adda then led Davis into the fountain.

Inside the fountain room, he saw a study room. In the study room, there were dusty books that looked like they haven't been read in hundreds of years. Adda reached one of the books and gave it to Davis.

"What is in this?" Davis asked and rubbed the dust off the pages. It was a bunch of numbers and combinations. "Why do I need to study this?"

"No, three pages more." Adda said and then rubbed the dusty pages off there. On the left side, there was a mini map on the fountains and where they were. "There are these fountains in the digital world and in the twilight. The next closest one is in the village where the red orb is. This page is going to be really important. The reason this place is empty is because I just wanted to put something here for when you came along."

Davis then read the thing on the right side of the page. On it he saw a few lines of song notes. "Those are songs that you learn in the digital world. The name of the song and where to find them are on the pages. But it doesn't tell you what the notes are. Which is pretty annoying. But at least know where to find the songs."

After Davis put the book in his pocket the two left the fountain. When they were gone, Adda did her best to close the fountain back to how it was so nobody would suspect. Not that it really did much good for them. This was because some of Camoran's servants saw them come out.

"We found you." The servant said and jumped in front of them. The servant was actually one of the members of Nutemon's Federation. Davis took out his Veemon egg. "You can't bring your digimon into the land of the twilight." This digimon said and Davis remembered something from way back in his past. Such as from one of the earlier attacks and battles he had to face in the digital world.

Davis held his hand out and said a few words. "Digiarmor Energize!" Davis yelled and while Veemon didn't come, which was something he knew was going to happen, there was a large light glowing. He remembered that every time he commands the egg to digiarmor energize the egg glows.

The servant didn't seem like they were too impressed. "I'm not a spirit of the twilight. Simple glowing power doesn't work." The digimon said and started coming to Davis. Meaning the duo had to come up with something on the spot. Davis gave Adda a irritated glance and they had a eye contest to figure out who would make the plan. When Adda lost, it was her turn to do something.

"Hey, Nutemon is over there." Adda said and was even more surprised when the digimon actually totally bought it. They looked over as if to get ready to give apologies to Nutemon and Adda used her ghost arms to make a pretty powerful shadow punch. One that made the digimon pass out.

"That's what you get for being on the bad team." Adda said in a slight childish way. Davis took no time to judge as he remembered she was a child in the sense of how old she was when she died. But he had no time to think on that when Adda told him that they really should hurry up. Agreeing with her, they ran off before the digimon could wake up.

They had reached several completely different neighborhoods to get away. Afterwards, when Davis and Adda were totally tired out and everything. "Was that fountain the only thing that you wanted to do while we were here? If that is so, then we should try to get out of here as soon as possible." Davis was saying, letting out two deep pants before getting back to normal.

"That was the only thing right away. I do think we should continue walking around for a while until we reach the digital world again. Since I think there is a timer for how long we are here. Once the timer is up, then we go back to the digital world." Adda responded and Davis tried to actually comprehend this.

"I don't think we were on a timer last time we were in the twilight." Davis said, and all the debate that they were having had completely stopped when they saw several of Camoran's twilight monsters walking by.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Adda asked already knowing what Davis was going to say. Davis already was getting up so he could start following them.

"Of course we are going to follow them. That way we know what to expect coming soon. And maybe if we are lucky, we can get the locations of all the other three orbs." Davis said and they started to follow Camoran's twilight monsters.

They were walking for a while before they actually got close enough to actually hear what they were talking about. "They are in the twilight world right now. For all we know, they could be watching as we are speaking." One of the monsters said as they were trying to talk as quiet as possible.

"So what if they are following us? We out number them and are more powerful. It doesn't matter if they are or not." The twilight monster said, and Davis knew obviously that it was them that these twilight beings were talking about. Davis was so confused. He thought that the twilight beings couldn't talk at all to begin with. Then he realized how stupid he felt. How could they not talk if Adda was speaking to him several times?

"We are sending some of Camoran's army the mountain where the shrine of red orb is. Once we find it, then that would mean that they could only be able to get three of them at the very most. The city near the river is well hidden but we already know how to come in. That won't be too hard to get the orb. I have heard that there are too many things hiding in the shrine there. However, we don't need to be too concerned for the yellow orb on the other side of the great fields. That would take several days for them to reach and they only have nine days left." The first of Camoran's helpers that they heard from earlier was saying. Davis felt better about following them. This would mean that they knew some of the next locations of the next three orbs.

"What about the king of Castle Town? What did you feel when you found out about the reaction that they banished their child and that trio over thinking that they were going to be killed?" Another one of Camoran's helpers asked and the question didn't get any sort of response for a little bit.

"I think that is was great for us. Camoran has now gotten a big follower and if any one of those four are even seen by a guard then they will be killed. We just don't have to tell them that they had no intention of killing him and that it was us. That should be saved for several years in the future, when Adda and her crazy friends have more than already lost."

The conversation continued and there was nothing else more interesting to say after that point. Davis and Adda could have just left after that point if they had wanted to, but they still thought that there might have been something else if they stayed long enough.

A while later, the helpers of Camoran had reached the gate to a large building. Davis and Adda decided to hide behind a small tree, to witness what might be happening.

What they saw made perfect sense to Adda but no sense to Davis. There was a actual digimon from the digital world. It looked like something that they had seen in the village from far back when their adventure first started. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the digimon was on their knees with a small amount of blood dripping down. The red color was even brighter and more noticeable when they were in the twilight. After just seeing that something came out of the house. After a few seconds, they realized it was Camoran.

"It has been so long since I have done this. My arms are feeling odd holding this any." Camoran showed that they were holding a sword. The evil king of the twilight brought their sword closer to the digimon. A couple seconds of silence stood there and during that time, the digimon saw Davis and Adda.

Davis had so badly wanted to help the digimon but he knew that he shouldn't. That was shown when the digimon said something real quiet for a split second.

"No." As the digimon had said that, Camoran pushed the sword right through their chest. There was a moment of silence again, and the digimon died right there. Camoran took the blade out and the digimon's body fell down.

"Good lord, I at least wished that they would have put up some sort of fight." Camoran walked back into the large building as if nothing had ever happened. Davis looked at Adda, completely confused as to what exactly to say.

"How did they even get that digimon to this world?" Davis asked clearly seeing the gears turning in Adda's head. He knew that she had no idea how it was happening as well.

"I don't know. Maybe after you came here, something happened and that changed some things with what can enter the twilight world and what couldn't. I have a feeling that once you leave the digital world again, then what can come here and not come here will go right back to normal again." Adda responded to Davis's question and Davis knew that he was messing everything up.

Davis stood up and started to walk away from the tree. "It's all my fault. I need to leave the digital world. You have more of a chance to save this world on your own than with me by your side. Ever since I came here, everything has been going wrong. Digimon getting killed, most of the helpers of Camoran coming to the digital world and digimon coming here. I came here and afterwards, the king banishes everybody because they assume that we are trying to kill them." Davis was saying hoping real desperately that Adda would understand and relieve him of the duties that she had given him.

"Davis, it's not your fault. Yes, a lot of bad things have happened since you first come here. But there have been good things that have happened as well. You were able to get one of the orbs for us. Much more than we have ever been able to do. Since you have come here, you were able to bring some hope to those digimon at the ranch. We need you. Yes things might be going bad for a while, but that is just the fact of life." Adda was telling Davis, seeing that Davis still wasn't too convinced.

"I just wish that I had more of a idea what was going on. I was under the impression that a digimon couldn't come to the twilight, and then here we are. A digimon that just got killed by Camoran. I wished I could just fight them." Davis said, walking a few feet closer to the door of the large building.

"What are you doing Davis?" Adda asked Davis, hoping that he wasn't doing anything stupid that could cost him his life. Hoping that she would understood the answer that he would give her, he said it slowly.

"You should go back to the digital world. I don't care how you do it, just do it. You and Veemon should go to Nutemon's Federation building and take it on. I have a feeling that you guys can be more than enough for that place. I will take care of this myself. I should try the rest of the quest on my own." Davis answered and after seeing that Adda hadn't moved at the slightest, he was doing his best to not yell at her.

"You can't get me to leave you. Sure, you might be able to convince Veemon to do things you way. But you won't be able to convince me about it." Adda said sternly enough for Davis to realize that for the time being that he won't be able to win this one.

"I will let you stay a little bit longer. But I still believe that I should just take care of the rest of the quest on my own. However, I won't force you to do it that way for the time being." Davis said, as he started getting closer to the door of the building. "I don't care about being sneaky, I'm just going in." He said, opening the door.

Adda was looking at Davis as he went inside the building. It was like Davis knew what would make Adda not want to do something. She hated the idea of going head on. So she decided to try and find another way into the place. Knowing however that it might not be that way, Adda might have to let Davis win this one.

Once inside the building, Davis saw about ten or so of Camoran's helpers surrounding Camoran himself. He was going to go all head on into the situation until he noticed that Camoran was giving them a large speech. Wanting to know what they were saying, he decided to wait just a little while longer.

"We have gotten the king to believe in us. We have gotten the king to believe that Adda and her little rebellion are out to kill them. We are nine days away from our ultimate victory. In nine days, both worlds will belong to us." Camoran, started and the followers got a large cheer from the entire audience.

"But that is not all we will do once we take over the digital world and the twilight world. Once we take both worlds over, we will kill all those who oppose us. So that we can get a more safe and secure living for all of us." As the twilight king said that, he held his hand up in the air.

"We have fallen a little bit over the fact that Adda and her followers gathered one of the four orbs and has gotten the alliance of one of the four digimon sovereigns. Or pseudo gods of the digital world as I know them to be. But they had only gotten the oldest and weakest of them all, Ebonwumon. If we can find the other three orbs and make the alliance with the other three sovereigns of the digital world, then this little defeat will mean nothing. We are getting so much closer to victory than they are. As there is no way that they can get the other three orbs in nine days. No matter how hard they try!" Camoran had some more left in their speech before they were done.

"Once our victory is granted and we have all the rebels against us defeated, then all those who serve me will earn much for their benefit of living. All who help me will never be hungry or need to fight for survival again. And most of all, the creator of the digital world will never bother us anymore with his fake justice." Camoran was now finished with his speech.

To make sure that this was really the end of the speech, Davis stood there in the area that he was hiding for a little bit longer. After waiting for about a minute or so, he started to walk a few steps closer. He had been able to reach all the way to Camoran before anybody had even seen him. Once he had reached Camoran, he jumped at the twilight king.

The fight was a quick but good one. Davis had hit Camoran a couple times on his own and then found a empty chair that looked to be on the verge of falling apart to begin with. So he grabbed the chair and hit Camoran in the back, causing the king of twilight to feel a little bit of pain.

"You got me a little bit there. You think that with the help of just one of the four orbs and one of the four sovereigns to be able to defeat me. That idea actually makes me laugh. Stop bothering me right now. Once you find all the orbs and get the help of all the sovereigns, if you are ever able to do that, then I might be more excited with fighting you." Camoran held Davis's arm as he said that and then threw Davis out the window.

Once he landed outside, he felt a bunch of pain for a few seconds. Davis got himself up and looked at Adda. "Worked better than I thought it would have admittedly. Although Camoran is aware of not only the fact that we have one of the orbs, but that we got the alliance of one of the sovereigns." Davis was saying, realizing what he was doing.

"Come on we need to get away from this place. We wouldn't want Camoran hearing us, would we?" Adda asked scared that the enemies heard everything Davis had said. With that, they started heading away.

Camoran looked out of the building just soon enough after Davis and Adda left that one would almost consider that it was on purpose. One of their helpers stood there next to their master. "Let them go this time. But I do think that it might be soon for them to finally get back to the digital world. That way they won't find out anymore."

Davis and Adda were walking away for several minutes until there was a weird screeching noise. Davis looked behind him and saw that it looked like a twilight world version of a ogre. "Okay, maybe we should continue walking." Davis was saying, not exactly wanting to deal with something like that just in case Davis was right about his prediction.

"Things here have been getting so strange lately. Even for this place. I just wish there was a clear answer. I mean Camoran must have something to do with it. However, how would he be able to get any of these things in the twilight world." Adda was saying, obviously angry over the fact that they didn't know how to solve this problem.

After a while longer of walking, there was a light in the direction they were heading. The light was way too bright for them to be able to believe that it was something normally in the twilight world. Thinking that it was a entrance to the digital world, they kept going there even faster than their normal pace.

About five feet away from the bright light, Davis and Adda had to stop hat they were doing. After there was a twilight being that looked ten feet tall showed up right in front of them, they had to watch in confusion for a moment over how it could have possibly been that big.

The twilight being raised their fists and pounded it down to it Davis and Adda. Dodging the hit, there was small hole in the ground where the digimon hit the ground. It also created a semi loud tremor.

While the twilight being was trying to get their next punch ready, Adda had gotten right into the light and was sucked through it. Davis in a attempt to at least get some damage on them threw a rock that he found on the ground at it. Confused at the hit for just a split second, Davis barely had enough time to get into the bright light and to be sucked through it.

Once they were out of the twilight world, it took them a few seconds to get used to the fact that they were in the digital world by this point. Davis was also getting used to the fact that he wasn't a child anymore, and now the normal teenager. "Davis, it's time we find Veemon. Maybe we could tell them what is going on." Adda was saying to Davis, and they walked for less than thirty seconds before the voice of Veemon made them stop their search.

"Wow that was quick. I don't know how long it felt but honestly I felt like I blinked one time and there you guys are. Already back here. What the heck happened, you guys look terrible?" Veemon was saying and the two of them told them everything that had happened. Not really feeling comfortable with what they were saying, Veemon had a look on their face as if they were trying to figure things out there.

"Veemon, I have a idea." Davis was saying and he explained the idea. "How about you go back to Castle Town and take on Nutemon's Federation? You form a army and rebellion against the federation and destroy that. While you are doing that, Adda and I will take care of getting the final orbs and then we can meet again once everything is done. I know this was a short time that we had together, but I feel like it really is time for us to part ways."

After Davis explained his plan to Veemon, the digimon understood where he was going. "Yeah, I think you are right. I will head out right away. I hope we all don't regret this choice. You guys better get the orbs and ally with the other three sovereigns." Veemon said and then left Davis and Adda alone.

Adda looked at Davis. "Looks like we're already in that village that the dragon boat had taken us. Now that we went through the twilight, we can come here free. I think the next orb is close to here. But let's visit the town first and take care of some things there. Remember, we also have to go to that near by lake. Since there is one near the location of all the orbs." Adda mentioned a fact that Davis had totally forgot about.

"Okay, let's do that. Seems like we have a plan for our next move. After the lake and helping the town, then we deal with the orb. I just hope that this doesn't affect our chance on getting the orbs in time." Davis said and the two started walking more into the town, already ready to help whoever they needed. Adda had went right back into Davis's pocket. Davis really respected all company that Adda has given him.

Davis and Adda had been going around the village for less than two minutes before they found something that they could do in order to help the inhabitants of that village.

The first digimon that they had decided to help was a really skinny digimon that looked like they haven't been eating in a really long time. "Help me, children have been taken in all types of villages from these orcs riding on boars. It has been giving me nightmares lately as I am worried that my children will be taken."

"Have they come here any time recently?" Davis asked almost right after he had heard that. This might be the clue that he needed to save those children against those orcs that he had seen from the start of the journey.

"Yes they have come here last night. Not finding any children to kidnap last night they have left again. They will be coming again tonight. I hope that these orcs will be destroyed soon enough." The old and skinny digimon said, standing up. They had been sitting down for so long that standing up made them feel uncomfortable for a bit.

"What if we were able to take care of that for you?" Davis asked the skinny digimon, hoping that they don't give the speech that Davis was falling right into his death like he had heard so many times in his life time and in the movies that he has seen.

"If you are able to do it, then you would be more than strong enough to head up the fire mountain. Only one digimon in recent years has earned the approval to go up there, and they had to earn the approval of the king himself. I call it insane for you do attempt to do it, but if you think you can do it, go to that building over there." The digimon responded, pointing over several yards away. Looked like they were pointing towards a bar.

"Thanks for helping me." Davis said, almost getting ready to say us. Then he had remembered that the digimon had not been able to see Adda. So he bit his tongue. He started to walk to over the bar that the digimon had pointed to.

Once inside the bar, he could see that it was relatively empty. About ten or so digimon were in there, not counting the one serving the meals. Davis walked to the server of the bar and asked what was going on with the orcs.

"That old digimon had done a pretty decent job summarizing up what was going on. I sort of can't really say any thing better of it myself. I have been in here for most hours on most days so I can't say anything new really." The server was saying and then after a few second pause stopped what they were doing. "Actually, there are some things. Might not help you. But you find it interesting."

Davis moved a fraction of a inch closer to show his interest. "I have heard in all the times that the orcs have kidnapped, only three boys were kidnapped. Everything else, and some assume it to be more than fifteen or twenty that they have taken, have been girls. But that is not what I was wanting to tell you. What I think you would be interested in is that recently one of the villagers have lost her daughter taken and they come here every day. She is over there." The server was saying, pointing towards a female digimon crying.

Davis left the server alone and went on over to the lady digimon who was crying really bad. Davis sat in the empty chair next to hers and started speaking really calmly. "What is the problem? How long ago were they taken?"

"Well it seems you already know what the problem itself is. She has been gone for the last four days. I haven't been able to get over it since I noticed that she was missing." Davis knew he wanted to help, and was playing in his head how exactly he can do that. After he fights the orcs that is.

"Are you going to be staying here tonight? I heard that the orcs are going to attack again tonight to kidnap some more children. I will try to fight them off and save the children. Once I find yours, will you stay here so I can drop them off for you?" Davis was giving his plan after she said that she would stay there just in case.

"I will need a horse. I will need a lance or something like that so I could hit them while I am running by them. I need to hurt them but keep them alive long enough to figure out where their base is. After I figure that out, you guys can take care of them whatever way you would like." Davis was saying, realizing that while he could just use the flute song from the ranch to get a horse, getting a lance would be a lot harder to do.

"I have a feeling that we could provide you for the lance. I just need the permission of the town mayor to give you one. After that, we need to find a way to clear all the digimon from the outside and into their homes." The mother of the missing digimon said, keeping Davis on top of their thoughts.

"Where can I find the mayor" Davis asked, and the mother of the missing digimon told him the answer. He would just have to find the largest building in the village.

Davis left them alone as they had said that. Davis walked for about ten minutes or so until he found the largest building in town just as the mother of the missing digimon said he would. He walked right in and saw the mayor pretty quickly. It was obviously the digimon that was reading a bunch of reports of problems in the village and other places.

Knowing where they were, Davis walked right in front of the mayor. He sat down in a empty chair and started giving his request. "I need something. I have a plan that would get rid of all the orcs invading these places." Davis was saying, getting the mayor's very slight interest.

"What is your great plan?" The mayor asked Davis, and then Davis explained the whole plan to them. After Davis had told them his plan, the mayor looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You have a plan that is just crazy. How are you going to single hand go into the orcs base and free all the children there. You will be asking for a miracle if you plan on doing that and wanting it to work. But I will support you insane plan and give you that lance you desire to use if you can do something for me." As they said that, Davis quickly asked him what they needed.

"You need to go to the wind mill in this village. Go up to the top and make sure that the wind can blow again. It hasn't been blowing for the last several weeks. If you can do that, then I will give you that lance." The mayor was saying, and Davis seemed to think this was easy enough.

"This sounds like it should be no trouble." Davis said and was walking to the front door of the house again. Before he could put his head on the nob, the mayor said something else to him.

"The reason there hasn't been anything making sure that the mill has been blowing lately is because there is a monster there. The monster can only be seen at night normally and everybody who reports sightings of it have been going slightly insane. Some of them have never returned." The mayor was saying, letting Davis right after they said that.

Once outside, Davis spoke to Adda a little. "Who's willing to bet that the monster at the wind mill is a creature of the twilight?"

"I will be willing to take that bet. Let's go there right away. So we can get that lance and deal with that orc tonight. If what that digimon we met at the start of our tour here is right, saving those children is our key to getting up that mountain close by." Adda responded, making Davis feel better that they were showing that they had been listening to what had been going on the whole time he has been going around the village. Realizing Adda was right, he started walking towards the wind mill. Which wasn't really all that hard to detect.

He went inside the wind mill with no problem at all. It was once he was inside for a little bit when the problem really started with the creature of the twilight playing around with him.

Davis saw that there was a large flight of stairs and started to go up them when he was pushed down the stairs by some unseeable force after he made about ten or twenty steps. The unseeable force had pushed him down to like the third or fourth step. He wondered how he couldn't see it when he had remembered what Adda told him once. That he had to be in child form in order to see the twilight beings.

More aware of that problem, he started to go up the steps more carefully. Since he was perfectly aware of the fact that he wouldn't have the chance to turn to a child again any time soon.

It took another two or three attempts for him to even get past where he had been able to get to the first time around. As the unseeable twilight creature would push him down even faster. But soon enough, it seemed that it had moved off the stairs long enough for him to start running up it again.

After he got about two fifths of the way up the steps he tripped a little bit. With the trip, he had went down about three or four steps. While he was down and trying to get back up, the unseeable twilight creature had been able to grab his leg.

In a effort to get it off of him, Davis had to kick his leg around for a bit. After several seconds of doing just that, he felt the weight of his leg getting much lighter. That was to show him that it had gotten off of him. So with that, Davis started to run up the stairs again.

Nothing bad happened until he had reached the last ten or so steps. That was when he felt his entire body getting heavy. The twilight creature had grabbed his entire body. Davis tried to fight it off of him for a little until he realized that it won't be coming off of him so easily. So he decided to get a little risky.

His plan was to go down a few of the stairs and then jump down. Right when he would get over the edge, he would grab the stair. In his mind, the twilight creature would let go of his body and fall down. After that, he could force his way back up to the stairs. Then he could climb the last steps and work his way to making the wind mill blow.

Thinking that plan proved to be easier than actually doing it. For one thing it took forever to let the twilight creature actually grab him. Once they did grab him, the creature had a really hard time letting Davis have any sort of superiority over them. So him taking the amount of steps that he wanted to take was a lot harder than it seemed.

However, it was not impossible. After much struggle, he was able to go down those amount of steps that he needed for the plan to work. Once he had done so, he had a hard time getting over the edge as every time he got close, the creature would pull harder on him. This kept going until the creature was just simply out of energy and had Davis go over the edge.

Grabbing to the edge for dear life, he felt his body get several times lighter. Indicating that the thing was no longer on him. He waited a little longer before he forced himself up. Upon getting up on the steps again, Davis took a few second quick break to catch his breath before walking into the main room of the wind mill.

Inside the room, he found the wheel that he needed to turn to make the mill run. Realizing that he was alone now, he walked to it and started spinning the wheel and made the mill run. Soon enough, he also noticed that there was a bell to ring. He decided to ring it so that the towns mayor would know he had done the job. It rang very loudly and almost deafened Davis and Adda for just a split second.

Several minutes later, he was back in the mayors house. "It was harder to defeat it than I really imagined I will admit. Although it is gone now. I think the ind mill will be safe to enter again. Do you still hold to your side of the bargain?"

"Yes I do. You have done me a service." The mayor answered and left the room for a few minutes. A few minutes later, they walked out with the lance that Davis had wanted to use. "Just don't ruin it. This is the only one in the entire town."

"Thank you dearly for giving me this. I really do have the feeling that I can save the children that the orcs have taken. I have done this type of stuff before." Davis said, and walked out of the mayors house.

When he was outside, he uncovered the wrapping around the lance. He understood then why the mayor wanted it to be kept safe so bad. It was pure gold with markings of dragons on it that were all masterful. In fact, soon as he saw it, he was entranced by how great it looked for a moment.

"Great, now I feel bad for trying to get this. I hope that the fight doesn't ruin the quality of the lance too bad." Davis said and he then heard what Adda said.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can always wipe off all the blood after the whole issue is finished with." Adda assured him, and Davis nodded quickly.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I just really don't want to ruin good things like this. But I doubt that this will be a permanent thing even if blood does get on it." Davis walked down the steps that led to the mayors house. He walked to a bench and took the flute out. He played the song that the Lopmon had taught him earlier. The song that could call over the horse.

About five minutes later, one of the horses at Lopmon's ranch came. Davis knew that he had to get the horse really attached to him during the time between that and the fight with the orcs.

Realizing this, Davis walked around and took the horse with him everywhere he had went. He fed the horse, pet the horse, bathed the horse, made their hair more straight, and let them get a good amount of sleep.

This was taking the course of the news few hours and when he was done, there was a alarm blaring. It was to tell Davis that the orcs had been coming in the way. As he heard that, Davis got himself on the horse and set the lance for him to be ready to use it. He knew how to do this. Since he had been familiar with the way of the lance for the last several decades.

Davis and the horse walked to the side of town and waited for about two minutes before the orc on their boar came into the village. As the orc on the boar showed up, all the digimon outside went inside a building. Either to their house or to the bar for being well hidden.

He looked at the orc on the boar for a few seconds and Davis got the lance in the right position. The orc on the boar got their bow ready. Davis saw a couple seconds later that the arrows had a flame at the tip of them.

Davis commanded the horse to start charging and they went at a pace that even Davis couldn't have imagined it would. The orc on the boar let Davis get the head start because they waited a second before they started charging at him as well.

The charge might as well have been over as soon as it started. Right as Davis wad coming past the orc, he stabbed it in the chest as hard as he could. He lifted the lance up to show everybody. After, Davis placed the orc down and charged towards the boar.

The boar was actually harder to take care of than the orc was. This was because the boar actually ran to the side a couple times to block the attack. At one point, the boar hit the horse really hard. This made Davis fall down to the ground and he felt a surge of pain for just a split second.

The point kept him on the ground for a few seconds. When he had been there for a moment, he was ready to fight again. He stood up and picked up the lance that he was using earlier in the fight. That horse he had been using ran away. As if to tell Davis this was his fight now.

The boar kept running a little until they stopped and got ready to charge at Davis. As he saw this, Davis knew what would happen. He lowered the lance and took the exact right step that he had made in his calculations. He saw the boar rubbing their feet across the ground.

After they had rubbed their feet for a few long seconds, the boar charge right at Davis and he was ready for whatever happened now. Right as the boar got a foot or so in front of Davis, he stabbed the lance right through the face of the boar. For a moment Davis stood there, looking at the lance buried deep inside the boar until it had exploded.

Knowing that victory was his, he raised the lance up high in the air. Some digimon that were watching ran outside of their buildings and started cheering for the victory. Even the mayor who had been seeing this came out of their house and cheered as well. Everybody started coming on over to Davis and put their hands on his shoulders and with the combined effort of them all, they raised him up high in the air. Adda spoke to Davis quietly while she was in his pocket.

"They call you a hero. Is this what this is all like when you were in the digital world before? Doesn't matter, because we know that we have some on our sides for when we need to fight Camoran." Adda had said to him, and a minute or so of cheering later, they all let Davis down.

"Before we continue, we need to get some information." Davis said, and walked over to the orc that had been wounded badly over that stab with the lance. Many of the villagers followed him while he was walking over to the orc. Davis lowered down when he was right in front of them and started his questioning.

"Where is you base hidden?" Davis asked the orc and the answer was that it was hidden in the near middle of the mountain next to the village.

"What is it like at the base? What should I be expecting to run into when I first enter?" Davis tried to get more info out of the orc. Catching onto what Davis was trying to do, they had started to refuse to say anymore. "I won't be waiting any more politely for you to start giving me the answers that I want."

"When you get near half way up the mountain, you will see a small opening for you to come through. When you come through that opening, there will be no orcs that you will initially have to fight. They will all be deeper down in the opening. But it won't matter. The chances of you finding it are one in a million." The orc said before killing themselves with a knife that they had kept hidden for something like this.

Knowing that he won't get any more out of this, Davis stood up. Feeling a tad defeated as he felt the info was sort of weak. "I need to get permission to go to that mountain." Davis was saying heading to the mayors house.

He didn't really have to explain much to the mayor when they told him that he would now have permission to pass the guard and start going up there. Davis also gave the lance to the mayor and told him sorry if he ruined it in any way.

About half a hour later, Davis reached the gate of the mountain passage. Davis told the guard that he had permission to go through. Aware of the permission, they walked to the side. Davis didn't do anything else on the village and started walking up the mountain. Davis was trying to figure out if he should deal with the orb or children first. After a second, he came to a idea.

He would get the children first and once he saves them. After he saves the children digimon, he will lead them back and then he goes up the rest of the mountain to the shrine on top of there to deal with the orb. He wanted to be a honest man about everything and he felt going for the orb first just wouldn't feel honest.

Finding the hole to go through to find the orcs base wasn't as hard as the orc Davis fought earlier made it sound to be. Sure it was still a bit difficult and took nearly half the day, but it was still easier than Davis though it would be.

He had to go up nearly a third of the mountain which was a lot easier than it should have been considering that it was supposed to be a mountain. Since there was just a straight path sort of made on the rocks like something made a road for them. At least it was for in the way Davis finally was able to appreciate the settings around him.

"I wonder how far spread all the orcs went. I have a doubt this is the only area with orcs in the digital world where there is any sort of common settlement. It just doesn't seem all that likely." Davis was saying not getting any sort of response from Adda. He wasn't too surprised about that though. Because she didn't want anything to hear her and there could be something watching or hearing them from a different part of the mountain.

When he was around a third of the way up the mountain, he saw a tiny hole on the ground next to one of the rocky walls. Davis crouched down and saw that the wall could be broken a little bit more to reveal more of the hole and something behind there.

Davis punched the crack near the hole of the wall. Causing the crack and get a little bigger. He kept punching the crack harder and faster every time. After about five or six punches the rocky wall started collapsing.

Davis ran several feet to the right direction and saw the great collapse. Which wasn't all that great to be honest as he already knew that the collapse was going to happen.

With the collapse done, Davis saw a large opening that he could go through. Adda started speaking to him again. "It seems that you have found the base of the orcs." Davis nodded when he heard Adda say that. "Let's not waste another minute here and go right in there."

When Davis walked through the new entrance to this next place, everything seemed so much bigger. It might have been because of all the orcs in the area. Davis took a head count. There much have been at least ten or fifteen. "I don't really want to fight any. I have a feeling that if I try hard enough, that I really don't have to fight any of them. I just need to find where the children are and then go back the way I went." Davis said and walked over to the side of a wall. That way he would be a tiny bit more hidden.

When Davis had come by three orcs talking to each other on a table. They were talking about their next target for getting some more children digimon and what they were planning on doing to the ones that they currently had. Realizing that their goals were perhaps even worse than he had expected, Davis looked behind him and saw some containers.

"I know what those containers have in them. I have seen them more than once before." Davis said and Adda asked him what they were.

"If you drop those containers on the ground fire will be set and will burn what is in the area in a matter of a few seconds." Davis said, grabbing one of them.

"Do you have any sort of water powers or anything were you can kill off fires or not? If you don't, then I won't even bother. I just wish that we can destroy these orcs and ruin their future plans and make it so that they can't do anything to any more children digimon." Davis said really quiet to make sure that none of the orcs heard him too bad.

"Do you hear anything?" One of the orcs asked and Davis ducked down a little bit when he realized that this one was coming to check to see what they were doing. Due to poor sight, the orc assumed that nothing was really there.

"Okay maybe I was just wrong about it." That same orc said and Adda told Davis to be even more careful than he had been. Davis told Adda that he can't be completely silent. But from that point forward, he was really sure to himself not to keep speaking.

He kept walking along the wall for what felt like hours. He found two children digimon locked up in a cage. "Adda, do you have anything that can unlock locks? Like some sort of all powerful key? No wait never mind, I can't always ask you to do everything." Davis said and looked over and saw a sleeping orc with a key hanging out.

"I take that back. Can you just grab that key and give it to me? I will unlock everything and take care of it all from there. All you need to do is take care of getting the key." Davis said and Adda was alright with doing that for him. As that was like one small job for her to do for the bigger job for him.

"Okay I guess I will be fine with that. See you in a moment." Adda answered and then went over to the orc with the key hanging out. As she was a spirit, the orc couldn't really feel her as she got the key from them. Then she came back to Davis. Although if anybody noticed that the key was floating in the air to their eyes, none of them said anything about it.

"Since you did that, I will take care of the rest from here." Davis said and carefully walked his way to the cage. He took care of the lock when he put the key in the hole. After he unlocked the kid digimon from the cage, he told them to follow him carefully.

Wanting to get out of the place and seeing that he was most likely the best thing to trust in this area, they decided to listen to him and they started walking.

Davis went down for a another few minutes but was able to reach the next cage a lot easier because of the fact that the children digimon were telling where he needed to go. Virtually removing at least half the time it would have normally needed for him to find them if they hadn't.

He kept listening to them and where they told him to go for a good while until he had gotten all the kid digimon free aside from one cage full.

The last cage that Davis had gone to happened to be the one that the children he saw being taken at the start of his quest were. Davis bent down on his knees and looked at all those children digimon. "I will get you out of here. I have been wanting to do this ever since my quest has started. You were like my second main goal."

When Davis said that, there was a quiet crackling noise in the distance. Davis grabbed the keys the final time and unlocked the door. He got all the children digimon out of the cage and when he looked around the area, he saw that none of the orcs were in the area.

"We have to get going as fast as we can." Davis said quiet and they started to head out of the orc base. None of the escape had any sort of problem. Which felt like the first time in a good while for Davis.

However, when they were about twenty feet from the entrance they came in, Davis let all the children digimon get out of the area. "I will be taking care of something now." Davis said and looked at the entrance again.

"Adda, we going to bring this base to kingdom come." Davis said and then thought on it. "Actually, this is my battle. You take the children to the village. They can't see you but you can still lead them. Meet me back here in the village bar with the mother digimon in three hours." Davis wasn't looking at Adda as he said that and went back inside the orc base again.

When Davis went inside the base, Davis started thinking very hard to himself. He was wishing that he could get some power that can propel him through all these orcs.

Then he started thinking about things in his earth life that have been pissing him off lately.

That one man who bullied him for money one time in the locker room and was only saved by the grace of the women he loved, Yolei. Along with the fact that T.K. treats Yolei like dirt and Davis could never get her no matter how hard he wanted her were two other things that made him made. The recent news of his parents having a baby girl on the way. With these thoughts, excluding the last one as that was just a extra motivation thought, Davis started charging even further in the cave.

While he was running head on, two machine guns somehow came into his hands. Showing what had happened when Impmon became Beelzemon to save the humans on earth from the D-Reaper fifty years ago. As the guns came in him, he started screaming like Beelzemon did to. He was channeling the very power of that digimon. In fact, if somebody were there to watch him from behind, the spirit of them could be seen floating above Davis. Giving them their blessing.

When he saw the first orc, he started firing and killed his first target. After that, the killings became even quicker and more from the core. When Davis was in the center of the base, he was screaming as he was firing the guns at a constant pace. Even once or twice his body changed to look like Beelzemon.

Only after all the orcs were defeated did Davis finally get tired. The strength and anger and desires to do good again of Beelzemon left him and he just became regular Davis. After looking at himself, he saw how much he was cut and what that most of his clothes were just hanging pieces of thread.

Then he went to those containers of fire and spilled them. Once doing so, the base was set on fire and he got out of the base with only a couple seconds to spare.

When he saw that Adda wasn't there, Davis grew to be a tiny bit more happy. Because he then knew that Adda had done her part of the deal.

He looked up at the rest of the mountain and thought to himself for a moment. He knew that he was going to have to break his part of the promise.

"I will be back soon." He said to the sky, as if he were speaking to Adda despite not being there. Then he started heading up the rest of the mountain. He was going to get the second orb by himself.

Walking up the mountain wasn't too bad. In fact, he had made his way up to the top in only a matter of a hour or so. Which was actually pretty fast considering the amount of distance that he had to climb. Once near the top of the mountain, Davis looked down and smiled. "This is my quest. I have to do this my own way."

Then he turned around and walked through the entrance that was presented to him.

Upon getting inside the cave at the top of the mountain, he saw a shrine looking thing. That was when he remembered that all the orbs were supposed to be hidden inside of shrines. "I think I have found my destination." He said and walked to the front. He took his flute out and took a long shot. He sort of knew it might not work, but he had to try.

He started playing the song that he had to play in order for the fountain to reveal their base to him in the twilight. He had no idea why he thought it might have worked here, but there was no point in not attempting it at least.

As he should have expected, the song failed to open the passage way into the shrine. So he sat down in defeat, wondering what he possibly had to do in order to get it opened. That was when the sovereign Ebonwumon used some of their power to help him. The sovereign used a bit of their power to force the door to the shrine open. After doing so, Davis now had the access to get inside the shrine.

He looked into the first bit of the shrine before going in. He was talking to himself a little. "For the digimon. For the people at home that want me to do something big. Here I go." He said and went inside the shrine.

Inside of the shrine was burning hot. Even more so than it was outside or even in the orc base. Davis had to keep himself from passing out due to the heat.

He walked in a few steps more and saw that there was a bunch of lava pouring down from the wall and a big giant rock that he could only reach because of the small wooden bridge leading the way. There was one thing for certain. If he fell down, he was going to get melted to death by the lava.

Davis gathered his breath and started walking across the wooden bridge real carefully. He didn't want to risk tipping the balance or something. Once he was about ninety percent down the wooden bridge, he did start to lose his balance.

The bridge started tipping over and Davis fell off. He was dropping down to the lava and would have gone in if he didn't see the cut off hanging rope that he was able to grab onto. At the last second, he grabbed it and for just a second let himself rest in the air with his hand holding the rope.

After the second of rest, he started pulling himself up with his strength up the single piece of rope. Getting back up must have taken at least two or three minutes. But it felt like fifteen. When he had gotten himself up and on the bridge again, he didn't care about carefulness anymore. He just ran across the rest just to get on the rock.

On the large rock, he looked back for just a brief moment. While many and Adda would disagree, Davis loved the challenge. If there was no challenge, then he could have probably finished in two days. There would be no fun in that because he would put in no effort. But all this sneaking, having to save his life at the second every time. It made him feel like he was truly alive for the first time in so many years.

Davis started walking more on that large rock when there was a laughing noise. Wondering what exactly made that laughing noise, he looked around and saw something fading in and then out again just as fast. He wondered if that was like some type of wizard ability. Soon enough, a fire ball was being shot at him.

He rolled to his side and dodged the fire ball. There was another shot and he dodged that as well. He kept on doing that for a minute or two until he saw another door a few feet away. The catch was that he would have to jump across several rocks in order to reach the door.

Taking the challenge, he started running there. Skipping and landed on the rock with no problem. He was able to get to the third rock before another fire shot came at him. To avoid it, he bent down a little. Feeling some intensity of the lava. Then he kept jumping across the other rocks until he reached the door. He opened it and went through to the other side as another even faster volley of fire balls was just blocked by the door only.

After realizing that the fire balls didn't burn through the door, Davis felt quite a bit safer. He kept walking down the room hall that he had now gotten into. Wondering what was going to happen coming soon.

That thought was answered soon enough when that same laughing noise he heard from the last room came through to him again. This time, the thing showed itself fully to be a flying wizard like digimon.

Ready to fight back this time, Davis ran to the side and really wished he had a weapon as the wizard digimon started to shot some of their fire at him again. He always has to go with what was on the ground. This time it was a pile of bones.

Feeling the tiniest bit violated over the fact that he was going to be throwing the bones of a dead being around, he still did it without too much grossed out thoughts playing in his head.

He threw the first bone and missed entirely. He grabbed a second one and blocked the next fire shot with it. Then he threw the bone and it hit the wizard in the arm. Causing it to recoil for just a second. In which Davis threw two more bones. One missing, but not as bad as the first one, and the other one hitting the wizard on the face.

After it was hit in the face, the wizard started to fall to the ground. When they were falling, Davis kept throwing more of those bones. Missing quite a few but hitting them just as many hits. So it seemed that nothing would have been too bad.

After there were no bones left, Davis ran away and went to the other door that was on the other side of the room. He had noticed it when he first came to the room but was distracted from going through when that wizard thing showed up again.

He closed the door once again and this time the wizard digimon made no attempt on getting to him again. This room was the big one. Which was a surprise to him because this was truthfully a lot easier than the first shrine he had been to. Maybe the challenge was getting through all the lava.

Those thoughts were off his head when the monster he had to face came out of the ground. It was a large dinosaur like thing that could breath out fire and pour out lava from its back. The dinosaur looked like something that was killed off sever hundred years ago and was a combo of red and black mushed in together.

The dinosaur monster started breathing fire the moment Davis came to his senses. Knowing what was going to happen, Davis ran as fast as he could away from all the fire coming at him.

After rolling to the side for probably the fourth or fifth time, Davis found a shield on the ground. He picked it up and when the dinosaur started to breath fire at him again, he blocked the attack with his shield instead of trying to dodge it. When he did so, the fire started to hit the dinosaur again and started to make them the ones in pain.

Davis ran around for a bit waiting for the next volley of fire breathing came at him. It took about another minute because of the dinosaur recoiling and getting back to their senses. When the dinosaur had started attacking again, he did that dodge and sending fire back to enemy thing again.

Very much like a video game, he had to do this multiple times and after four or so times of doing this on repetition, the dinosaur monster was destroyed. It had exploded and when they exploded, something red was floating in the air. Davis grabbed it and now had the red orb.

Davis was thinking how much easier this was than the last one. This was actually as Davis would learn by the end of the journey going to be the easiest of the shrines to get through and the only one were he didn't need Adda's help.

After grabbing the orb, he was taken out of the shrine and now on his second sovereign meeting.

Davis was able to see right away which of the sovereigns this one was. The one that came to him this time was Zhuqiaomon. The fire bird. Which Davis guessed made sense considering the trail that he had just went through.

"Davis, you have now gathered two of the four orbs and now have the power of two of the sovereigns. It will still get harder after this point. You are almost at eight days left in your dead line. Thankfully, the land where the third shrine for the next orb is close by." Zhuqiaomon was saying to Davis in their powerful voice that none of the other sovereigns used.

"What will I be expecting when I come back? How has Veemon been doing taking on the Federation?" Davis asked Zhuqiaomon. It may also be pointed out that Davis was pretty much the only human that this sovereign had full respect towards. Since they thought all other humans were worthless.

"Veemon has been able to unlock a golden miracle. The miracle was able to bring them to digivolve into Magnamon. A digimon that is very rare and hasn't been seen in hundreds of years and is very powerful. After they showed up, they were able to destroy the Federation building and Vicemon with no trouble. But Nutemon and members of the Federation are still traveling about. Although in much smaller amounts and in amounts that they think won't be able to cause much threat. Although don't be surprised if Nutemon comes after you and Adda for revenge." Zhuqiaomon explained and Davis remembered when he had seen Maganmon once many many years ago. It was only for once and it was for a short moment but during that moment they were virtually invinsible and was able to destroy anything that came in there way. But not without a price.

"So Veemon's gone? That's what happened when Magnamon showed up. They had to use their last particles of life to return to egg form and be hidden for another while. So Veemon was destined to return only to be destroyed once again almost. That my friend is the price of war. It may not be nice to think about but it's true." Davis said and walked away a bit.

"Is your power in the orb like the green one was for the other sovereign?" He asked trying to be sure.

"Yes part of my power is in that orb. I will be here still if you need me. Although I have a feeling that once you get the other two orbs and revive the great power in there, you won't need our individual help anymore." Zhuqiaomon said and Davis nodded. Not needing any more info, he left the room he was in.

Back in the town next to the mountain, Davis was back in the bar that he promised to meet with Adda at again.

"You are a hour late." Adda was telling him angry when she saw the red orb. "Oh yeah great you decided to take all the work to yourself. What a big freaking hero. But I can't be angry at you too long. You got the orb and have done your part." Adda said and the two talked about the children digimon. The mayor had actually already decided that the children no matter where they were taken would stay in the village for the next two days to recover from what happened and then they would go back to their homes by transportation. So Davis didn't have to deal with anything.

The mayor had wanted to give Davis a award. But for some reason, he just wasn't quite ready to take it. He thought that he still had some more things to do. Maybe once we got those last two orbs, he would be ready for the reward.

So with that, the duo started heading out. They left the village and started heading in a direction to the third orb. Eight days left and already with two orbs. They were making pretty decent timing actually.

While they were out of the village and going on in their quest, a digimon was watching up above. Their name was Magnamon.


End file.
